complot de vampires
by hp-drago
Summary: Emmett et Bella sont mariés alors qu'ils sont humains. Ils ont tout pour être heureux mais Emmett se fait attaquer par un ours.
1. Chapter 1

**BONNES FETES**

**Nouvelle histoire qui fait 4 chapitres.**

**Disclamer : Tout à JK Rowling**

**Chapitre 1 **

**OoO**

**PDV BELLA**

**OoO**

Nous sommes en 1950 et cela fait 18 ans et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je me suis lancée sur les routes.

Tout en continuant de marcher vers une destination inconnue, je me plonge dans mes souvenirs.

**OoO**

- Je sais que nous ne sommes pas du même milieu, je n'ai pas autant de richesse que vos autres prétendants mais je ferais tout pour vous rendre la femme la plus heureuse alors, Mademoiselle Bella Swan, me feriez vous l' honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je m'empresse de les effacer et de couiner un « oui ». Sous les yeux de mon chaperon, Emmett, mon fiancé se lève et dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me glisser une modeste bague au doigt. Elle n'a peut-être pas de valeur matérielle mais Emmett m'a confié que c'était celle que son grand-père avait offert à sa grand-mère, c'est son bien le plus précieux.

- Je te promets d'en prendre le plus grand soin, dis-je en admirant le petit bijou.

Emmett, toujours sous les yeux de mon horrible vielle femme de chaperon, me prend dans ses bras. Elle couine, effarée.

- Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux.

**OoO**

Nos fiançailles ont vite fait le tour de la ville. Les gens ont eu du mal à comprendre que mes parents acceptent que leur fille puisse épouser un simple bûcheron qui travaille pour la famille la plus riche de la ville. Mais ma mère un peu fleur bleu et qui croit en l'amour a fait céder père. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait que mon bonheur et si c'était avec un homme qui travaillait avec ses mains et bien soit, elle acceptait. Dommage pour les autres.

Je pense qu'elle se souvient du fiasco du mariage forcé de ma sœur avec un homme plus vieux qu'elle. Nous avons vu sa peine s'inscrire sur son visage chaque jour qui passait. Cela nous a tous brisé le cœur.

**OoO**

- Emmett ! Non, pitié ! Je n'en peux plus, Je vous en pris, souris je essoufflée.

- Mademoiselle renonce ?

- Je crains de ne pas avoir votre endurance.

Mon fiancé me prend la main et l'embrasse.

- Et je vous aime ainsi, si belle, si délicate. Je me dois de vous protéger et je le ferais. Vous m'êtes tellement précieuse.

Je rougis à ses mots. Il n'y a que lui qui me fait ressentir ce genre de chose.

- Notre jeu est il fini ? Demandais-je en reprenant ma main.

- Ai-je gagné ?

- De toute évidence.

- Dans ce cas-là, je veux le baiser de la victoire.

Mon chaperon qui n'est jamais loin, nous observe échanger un baiser chaste. Rare sont les fois ou nous nous laissons déborder. Ni lui, ni moi n'aimons les démonstrations d'affections devant témoins et vu que nous ne sommes jamais seuls, même sur le perron de la demeure familiale.

**OoO**

- Mon bébé a-t-elle changé d'avis ? Il me semble que le lord Théodore Magnus te fait toujours la cour ? De plus, il a une bonne situation.

Je ne suis pas étonnée des mots de mon père, il essaye en sachant que ses paroles sont vaines, néanmoins, je frissonne de peur en pensant au Lord. Cet homme m'a toujours fait peur. Ses yeux bizarres, sa main toujours froide, son sourire tordu.

- Père, Emmett est l'homme de ma vie, je le sais au plus profond de mon cœur.

- J'ai confiance en ton jugement.

Il m'embrasse sur le fond.

- Allons voir mon beau bûcheron.

Père me regarde septique.

- Qu' as tu vu en lui exactement ?

Je deviens rouge écrevisse à ses sous entendus.

- Père ! M'offusquais-je en le frappant sur le bras. Emmett et moi n'avons pas franchi ce cap et vous le savez très bien.

- Je le sais. Mais avec la décadence qui pollue la ville, je me dois de vérifier. 1929 est une drôle d'année.

- Et cela deviendra de pire en pire, rajoutais-je.

Il est vrai que notre famille est assez en retard face à l'évolution mais nous aimons cela.

- Ton fiancé est un homme bien.

- Merci père.

C'est la façon de mon père de me donner complètement son accord. J'en ai besoin pour faire un mariage heureux. Je ne supporterais pas de le décevoir.

- Je vous confie ma fille, rendez la heureuse jusqu'à la fin, dit il en posant ma main sur celle de mon amour.

- Merci de me donner votre bien le plus précieux.

Père m'embrasse sur le front et nous laisse pour la cérémonie.

**OoO**

- J'aurai aimé que mes grands parents soient là.

- Moi aussi, j'aurai aimé connaître les gens qui ont éduqué mon parfait mari.

Emmett m'embrasse moins chastement mais je suis officiellement une femme mariée alors je peux me comporter comme je le veux.

- Je t'aime mon mari, dis-je en me collant à lui.

- Autant que moi ma jolie femme.

Notre journée de mariage se passe merveilleusement bien vu que l'on ne prête pas attention aux sourires hypocrites des invités.

J'ai eu peur pour notre nuit de noces mais Emmett est comme moi, inquiet.

Nous sommes allongés, l'un à côté de l'autre sans nous toucher sur notre lit. C'est la première fois que nous sommes si gênés. Depuis le début, tout c'est passé si naturellement.

Doucement, je prends la main de mon mari qui l' embrasse. J'ose enfin le regarder.

- Tu es tellement beau, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu as pût me choisir.

Emmett se tourne vers moi et me dit le plus sérieusement possible.

- Tu te dévalorises beaucoup trop Madame McCarty.

- Pourquoi ? En admettant que je suis très jolie, tu aurais pu en choisir une qui n'ait pas toutes ces convenances.

- Cela prouve que je t'aime vraiment même en sachant que demain, la vieille qui te sert de chaperon va vérifier nos draps blancs. Je t'aime tellement ma belle Isabella, je ne serais jamais complètement heureux si tu n'es pas à mes cotés.

Nos lèvres se rencontrent, au début notre baiser reste timide mais il devient plus enflammé. Mon mari s'allonge doucement sur moi. Timidement j'écarte les cuisses et sursaute en sentant quelque chose de dur contre ma cuisse.

Mère m'a un peu expliqué comment cela se passe mais rien ne pourra vraiment m'y préparer.

Les mains de mon mari survolent mon corps et ma chemise de nuit. Mes mains qui sont restées inactives caressent ses épaules et son dos.

Je me laisse porter par ses baisers et caresses, à tel point que je me rends à peine compte que nous sommes nus.

Je rougis en remarquant nos états. Mes yeux glissent sur sa virilité.

- C'est énorme !

Je pose mes deux mains sur ma bouche, Emmett est un peu gêné.

- Tu crois que je vais avoir mal ? Demandais-je timidement.

- Il y a des chances, me dit il honnêtement. Et je suis assez gâté par la nature.

- Je te fais confiance, le rassurais-je

Emmett se met entre mes cuisses et s'enfonce doucement en moi. Je grimace sous la douleur. C'est comme si j'étais écartelée de l' intérieur. Heureusement cela fini rapidement, les mots d'excuse d' Emmett me conforte dans le choix que j'ai fait.

- Je t'aime Emmett, dis-je des larmes dans les yeux.

- Tu as mal ?

- Au moins, ils seront satisfaits de savoir que nous avons consommé notre mariage.

**OoO**

- N'avez vous donc jamais assez l'un de l'autre ? Demande mère qui vient prendre le thé dans notre modeste demeure que mon parfait mari a construit pour nous.

Et comme souvent, elle nous retrouve dans des positions indécentes mais je sais qu'elle est heureuse pour moi, pour nous.

- A ce rythme là, je vais bientôt être grand-mère.

- Eh bien, pas nous, je veux encore profiter de ma parfaite femme.

J'embrasse mon mari dans le cou, confirmant mon point de vue.

- A ces jeunes. Pourtant cela fait 6 mois...

- Mère, nous ne sommes pressés.

**OoO**

1931, au bout de deux ans de mariage et de mauvaises rumeurs, que j'attends un bébé. Emmett est encore plus au petit soin pour moi. Lui qui a refusé l'aide de la famille est d'accord pour avoir une femme de ménage afin que je n'ai pas à me fatiguer. Certes mon ventre de 6 mois ne me facilite pas dans mes déplacements et je suis ravie d'avoir de l'aide même si je ne le dis pas. Emmett est l'homme parfait. Je suis devenue accro à ses caresses sur mon ventre, les mots tendres qu'il a pour nous deux.

Je ne voulais pas d'une famille nombreuse mais si Emmett est ainsi à chacune de mes grossesses, je veux bien avoir pleins d'enfants avec lui.

- Tout va bien amour, je peux rester seule pour une journée.

- Bien, dit-il à contre cœur.

Il se dirige vers la porte mais revient vers moi.

- Avoue que tu veux voir ton amant !

Je rigole devant sa bêtise.

- Moi aussi je t'aime amour.

- Je vous aime tous les deux, dit il en m'embrassant sur la bouche et en embrassant mon ventre.

- Outch ! Grimaçais-je

- Ça c'est mon petit gars. Aussi costaud que son papa !

Emmett pose ses deux grandes mains sur mon ventre et notre enfant s'en donne à cœur joie pour me frapper de l'intérieur mais je peux tout endurer quand je le vois sourire ainsi.

- A plus tard.

Si j'avais su...

**OoO**

Je m' effondre en pleurs. Emmett a été attaqué par un ours. Il était juste parti couper du bois et devait me revenir.

Je suis inconsolable depuis plusieurs jours où semaines, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Mère ne m'a pas quitté de peur que je fasse une bêtise.

Comment vais-je vivre sans lui ? Comment vais-je pouvoir élever notre enfant sans lui ?

- Chut, mon trésor, tout ira mieux par la suite.

Je doute de ses paroles. Comment cela pourrait être faisable ? Il est toute ma vie.

- C'est tellement dur.

- Nous sommes là pour toi mais une chose est sûr, je ne vais pas te laisser dépérir ici. Nous allons nous balader et c'est un ordre. Ton bébé a besoin d'air pur.

Elle va pour toucher mon ventre mais s'arrête à temps. La dernière fois, j'ai fait une crise d'hystérie. Nulle ne peut toucher mon ventre à part mon mari.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes dehors, nous baladant bras dessus, bras dessous. Effectivement, cela me change un peu les idées mais mon Emmett est et restera dans mes pensées.

- Bonjour Mesdames. Toutes mes condoléances pour votre mari, nous dit le Lord Théodore Magnus.

Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Il embrasse ma main mais je la retire le plus rapidement possible. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il n'est absolument pas sincère. Après tout, il n'avait pas très bien prit l' annonce de mon mariage.

- SI vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, faites-le-moi savoir, je serais heureux de vous aider, dit il à ma mère.

- Merci, c'est fort appréciable.

Même si je ne le montre pas, je ne vais toujours pas mieux, mais je reste en bonne santé pour notre bébé. La dernière chose que je veux, c'est blesser le cadeau qu' Emmett m'a fait.

**OoO**

- Et, mon cœur, je t'aime autant que ma vie. Oui frappe-moi, je ne te dirais rien ! Rigolais-je.

Il n'y a qu'avec mon bébé que je souris.

- C'est un plaisir de vous voir sourire, me dit Lord Magnus. Puis-je m'asseoir ?

- Faites comme bon vous semble.

Il fronce les sourcils mais s'installe à mes cotés. Heureusement que nous sommes dans un lieu public sinon je partirais.

Si seulement je savais...

**OoO**

1932, mon accouchement a été long et difficile. Nous avons failli y rester toutes les deux mais on s'est battu. Notre fille est née. Emmett s'était trompé, il aurait voulu un petit gars robuste, comme lui mais je usis sûr qu'il aurait aimé cette petite princesse.

Heureusement que je pleure déjà sinon on verra de nouveau mes larmes.

Le nouveau docteur a fait du bon travail. Sa femme me fait le même effet que le Lord, elle me fait froid dans le dos et je n'aime pas la façon dont elle regarde mon bébé. Je lui laisse le moins possible dans les bras.

De toute façon, elle est ma fille, elle n'a pas a y toucher. C'est ma Lexie Angel Isabella McCarty.

En voyant mon parfait bébé, je me dis que les choses vont bien aller pour nous deux. Bien sûr, tout ne sera pas parfait vu qu'Emmett n'est plus mais je commence à voir le bout du tunnel.

Je promène mon bébé et croise – comme souvent – le Lord Magnus qui me couvre de compliment et me fait la cour. Je ne fais rien pour l'encourager, au contraire, je l'éconduis assez brusquement mais il ne semble pas gêné et il paraît même amusé de la situation.

**OoO**

- Aller ma puce, fait un beau sourire à maman !

- Aaaa !

Elle prend son pied et le tire vers son visage. Ses beaux yeux bleues pétilles de malice. La couleur de ses cheveux devient plus foncés, je pense qu'ils seront comme les miens mais je suis heureuse qu'elle est les magnifiques yeux de son père et la malice que l'on peut y retrouver.

J'aime passer du temps avec ma petite princesse, toutes mes deux allongés sur mon lit. Je la chatouille doucement pour la faire rire. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais me lasser de ce doux bruit.

- Je t'aime tellement, murmurais-je devant ses gazouillis.

**OoO**

- Comment cela ? Qu'a-t-elle ? Demandais-je en larmes.

5 mois de répits et mon bébé tombe malade. Elle a énormément de fièvre et des coliques, ce qui selon le docteur n'est pas bon. Le docteur dit qu'il y a peu d'espoir.

Je dois profiter au maximum de ma petite Lexie mais il doit la surveiller en constance. C'est comme ça que je me retrouve avec sa femme et lui quasiment tout le temps chez moi. Je n'aime pas cela mais pour le bien de mon bébé je ne dis rien. J'espère au fond de moi qu'il va réussir à la sauver.

Son état se dégrade rapidement, je ne peux quasiment plus passer de temps avec Lexie, pour mon bien me dit-on, mais je n'en ai que faire. Je la veux prêt de moi sauf qu'à chaque fois, je me heurte à la femme du docteur qui semble s'amuser de la situation.

Situation qui ne dure que 2 semaines. Mon bébé succombe d'une maladie infantile.

Pour mon bien, personne ne me laisse voir le corps. Je suis inconsolable.

Vu mon état de dépression, je suis retournée vivre chez mes parents, de plus vivre dans la maison qu' Emmett a construit est trop douloureux. Trop de souvenirs y sont associés.

Les assauts de Lord Théodore ne me remonte pas le moral. Il trouve dans ma détresse un moyen de me consoler mais cela m'enfonce plus.

Je n'ai pas la force de le repousser alors je le laisse m'emmener en balade dans sa nouvelle auto. Les mauvaises langues disent que je vais bientôt me remarier mais je sais que jamais je ne pourrais retirer la bague à mon annulaire gauche. C'est à peine si je vois mon avenir, je vis au jour le jour.

**OoO**

- Comment te sens tu mon enfant ? Demande père alors que je m'apprête à sortir dîner avec le Lord.

- Mal, dis je-laconique.

- Le Lord ne t'aide pas ?

- Non père et vous le savez. Cet homme me fait peur.

- Pourquoi le vois-tu ?

- Parce que vous vous sentez mieux de me voir sortir.

- Père reste silencieux quelques secondes.

- Tu n'envisages pas de passer plus de temps avec lui ?

- Non, dis-je catégorique.

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Que me cachez vous ?

- Rien mon ange. Profite de ta soirée.

Je préférais me morfondre dans mon lit mais j'ai promis et je tiens mes promesses.

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, je suis dans un très bon restaurant avec le Lord pour seul compagnie. Je le sens stressé ce qui est bizarre, lui qui est si en contrôle de ses émotions.

C'est au dessert que les choses dérapent en me faisant une demande en mariage avec une bague avec le plus gros diamant que je n'ai jamais vu.

Je l'éconduis le plus gentiment possible mais en voyant la colère sur son visage je décide de m'éloigner de lui et de rentrer à la maison.

Je marche le plus rapidement possible loin de lui mais il finit par me rattraper plus vite que mes yeux ne l'ont vu.

Je savais que cet homme était bizarre et hors normes. Ses yeux sont noirs charbons, comme la femme du docteur. Ils ont même quelques airs de ressemblance. C'est maintenant que je me rends compte.

Le Lord me tire dans une ruelle, je me débats mais sa prise du mon poignet est ferme et me fait mal. Lorsque je lui mets un coup de pied dans le tibia il gronde. En entendant le bruit je reste choquée. Aucun être humain ne fait de tel bruit.

- Qui êtes vous ? Couinais-je.

Il se retourne vers moi en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches. Je prends vraiment peur.

- Que me voulez vous ?

- Ma demande était pourtant simple, dit-il en caressant ma joue.

- Je refuse de vous épouser. Il n'y a que mon mari et il n'y aura que lui !

- Votre mari est mort ! Dit-il sadiquement. Ce sous-homme ne vous mérite pas.

- Je ne vous permets pas, dis-je en le frappant au torse.

Je me fais mal à la main. Je me recule choquée pendant qu'il rigole. Je commence vraiment à avoir peur de lui, alors je décide de partir le plus loin possible de cet « homme »

J'ai à peine fait quelques pas qu'il se retrouve devant moi, sa main sur ma gorge. Encore une fois, je me débats mais il me bloque contre le mur. Je peux à peine respirer.

- Je ne vous appartiendrais jamais, murmurais-je.

- Oh si ma douce, tu seras mienne et tu aimeras.

- Plutôt mourir.

- Ca serait du gâchis, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Je sens ses lèvres froides contre mon cou avant de sentir une vive douleur au même endroit. J'essaye de hurler mais il bloque mes cris avec sa main.

Il faut quelques minutes pour que je me sente brûler de l'Intérieur. Je cris et gesticule dans tous les sens lorsqu'il me déplace, je ne sais trop où. Je suis à peine consciente de ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je sens ses sales mains sur ma joue et j'entends ses paroles qui me disent que nous seront bientôt réuni pour l'éternité.

Ce homme est fou. Il me dit aussi que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, tout ira mieux par la suite.

La douleur est insoutenable, si c'est cela la mort, je préfère être en vie où alors si après je rejoins mon mari et ma fille je suis prête à endurer toutes ses tortures. Pour atténuer le feu, je repense à tous nos moments passé ensemble. La première fois que je l'ai vu torse nu, il faisait chaud et il coupait du bois pour l'hiver. J'étais assise sous le kiosque à côté de la maison et je l'observais par-dessus mon livre. C'est la première fois que je voyais un homme dévêtu et je dois dire que j'avais aimé cela. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau, la transpiration coulait dans son dos. Les autres femmes n'aiment pas cela mais moi je le trouvais...sexy.

La fois où il m'a aidé à me relever lorsque je m'étais emmêlé les pieds dans mes robes. C'était notre première discussion. La fois où je m'étais tordu la cheville et qu'il m'avait porté jusqu'à ma chambre et maman nous avait surpris pendant qu'il m'allongeait sur le lit, maman avait failli faire une attaque. Notre premier baiser, notre mariage, notre nuit de noce, l'air pincé de vieille lorsqu'elle avait vu nos draps, nos nombreux ébats, notre vie simple dans notre maison, les petits cadeaux qu'il m'offrait. La nuit où nous avons conçu Lexie. C'était sous les étoiles, nous avions dîné dehors et ensuite nous avions fait une balade. Il m'avait fait l'amour tendrement à même le sol. L'annonce de ma grossesse, l'envie de vomir que j'avais eu lorsqu'il m'avait tourné pendant plusieurs minutes. Les baisers sur mon ventre, les discussions qu'il avait avec notre enfant. Nos rires, son amour pour moi.

Je passe rapidement l'annonce de sa mort et le cadavre que l'on a jamais retrouvé.

Mon accouchement, mes pensées tournées vers Emmett, me disant que peut importe où il se trouve, il est avec moi. La joie de tenir une partie de lui. Le premier sourire de mon bébé, ses gazouillements, ses beaux yeux qui me rappelle l'amour de ma vie.

Je me repasse en boucle ses moments-là pour ne pas tomber dans la folie.

Après ce qui me semble être des jours, je sens du changement en moi, j'entends des bruits que je ne devrais pas, comme mon cœur qui bat de moins en moins vite, les oiseaux au loin, le bruit des feuilles, les pas de quelqu'un, le froissement de ses vêtements.

Pour ne pas penser à l'horrible homme, je me concentre sur mon cœur qui finit par mourir. Mais si c'est le cas pourquoi suis-je en vie ?

Prudemment j'ouvre les yeux. Rien n'aurait pût prévoir ce que je vois en ce moment. Tout est précis, il n'y a plus rien qui ne m'échappe même le monstre dans un coin de la pièce avec ses yeux rouges.

Rouge ?

Il avait des yeux bizarres mais dans mes souvenirs ils ne l'étaient pas autant.

Je veux m'éloigner de lui et en une seconde, je me retrouve au fond de la pièce. Sous mes doigts, j'entends un craquement de bois.

Curieuse, je regarde et vois la marque de mes doigts. Je commence à avoir peur de qui je suis.

Il s'approche de moi mais je fais un bruit bizarre avec ma gorge, je gronde. Comme lui avant.

- Que m'as tu fait !?

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte je me suis jetée sur lui mais il m'esquive et arrive à me bloquer. Je me débats fortement et cette fois il semble avoir du mal jusqu'au moment où il me calme.

- Tu arrêtes sinon je t'arrache un de tes jolis bras et crois-moi, c'est très douloureux.

Je m'arrête de bouger.

- Bien, maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, je vais te raconter comment tu es devenue la femme la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu mais avant, as-tu soif ?

Maintenant qu'il le dit, je sens une brûlure dans ma gorge. Il m'ordonne de ne pas bouger et il revient rapidement avec un homme soul.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut que je fasse avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'avec son ongle il ouvre une veine. Je vois le sang couler et avant que je ne m'en rende compte – encore une fois – j'ai posé mes lèvres et ma langue sur le sang. Je gémis de contentement mais il m'en faut plus alors je plante mes dents pour agrandir la plaie et aspirer plus de sang possible.

Une minute plus tard, je tiens un cadavre que je relâche horrifiée. Je me mets même à sangloter. J'ai ôté la vie. Je suis un monstre, cet homme devait avoir une famille.

- Que m'avez vous fait ?!

- Tu es devenue un vampire ma douce Bella mais ne t'en fait pas, il n'avait pas de famille.

Je le regarde choquée. Comment peut-il savoir ce que je pense ?

- Je te connais ma jolie et puis, maintenant, nous allons être ensemble pour longtemps, dit-il en caressant ma joue.

Je suis prise d'un excès de colère et je me jette sur lui pour le tuer mais avant je le frappe sur le torse.

- Je ne serais jamais à vous ! J'appartiens à Emmett, pour toujours ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez changé que mes sentiments ne sont plus !

Il me gifle fortement mais bizarrement je n'ai pas autant mal que je le devrais.

- Tu te calmes. Je ne vais pas tolérer tes excès de bêtises.

J'arrive à enfermer ma colère contre lui, ce qui lui permet de m'expliquer et ainsi de comprendre ce que je suis devenue et certaines de mes caractéristiques.

- A cause de vous, je ne pourrais jamais rejoindre ma famille dans la mort !

- Et non ma douce, tu es à moi ! Je te promets que tu seras heureuse.

- Jamais !

J'apprends vite de mes erreurs et cette fois je l'attaque sur le côté. Dans mon élan, je nous fais passer à travers la paroi de la cabane en bois. Une fois au sol, je le frappe autant que je peux. Je vois que mes coups ont beaucoup d'impact sur lui. Il m' a dit qu'il voulait m'arracher un bras mais c'est le sien que j'enlève sans trop de difficulté.

Il hurle de douleur mais je n'en ai que faire, il m'a dit que l'on ne pouvait pas mourir mais je peux au moins le faire souffrir.

Lorsqu'il essaye de s'éloigner de moi et voyant rouge je lui arrache une jambe. Je jette ses deux membres loin de nous.

Je me recule et lui et l'observe se tordre de douleur.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste à le regarder mais un humain passe dans le coin. Je sens son sang qui rend la brûlure dans ma gorge insoutenable.

L'homme finit par s'approcher de nous, je n'en peux plus et me jette sur lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai fait un autre mort.

Encore une fois je me dégoûte et sanglote.

- Oh, ton mari aurait honte de toi. La blonde a bien fait de l'emmener. Je suis sûr qu'il aura fait un bon repas !

Je le regarde choquée. Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Mon mari n'a pas été tué par un ours ? Une blonde l'a emmené ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

- De quoi parler vous ?

- Rends-moi mes membres et je raconte la suite de l'histoire sur ton précieux mari.

- Vous ne savez rien ! C'est du bluff.

Pourtant j'ai un doute alors je lui rends son bras. Je l'observe le remettre. C'est dégouttant.

- La blonde était contente de l'emporter, elle a eu un coup de cœur pour ton mari, crache-t-il. Mais vu tout le sang qu'il perdait, je doute qu'elle est tenue et vu ses yeux, cette hypothèse est la plus probable. Puis on voit bien comme c'est dur de se retenir...

Il rigole sadiquement, très fier de lui en sachant qu'il a tapé là où ça fait mal. Dommage pour lui, mon nouvel instinct reprend le dessus et je me jette sur lui enragée. Dans la bagarre, il met des coups mais je lui rends bien. Je pense que le fait qu'il n'est qu'une jambe m'aide dans mon entreprise. Je ne sais pas comment, je lui arrache la tête. Je la regarde équerrée avant de la jeter assez loin de moi.

En le sachant mort, la pression descend. J'observe le paysage autour de moi, les cadavres, la cabane moitié détruite. Pour tout cacher, je décide de mettre le feu. Je ne me pré-occupe pas du fait qu'il m'est menti et que je ne sais sûrement pas tout de ma nouvelle condition.

Je surveille le brasier et avec joie, je vois le corps du Lord brûler. Finalement on peut mourir. Il faut juste trouver un autre vampire pour finir ma vie mais à bien y penser, il y a peut être un espoir qu'il soit toujours en vie.

Néanmoins, je ne dois pas me faire de faux espoirs. Cela me briserait encore plus si jamais il n'était plus.

Je sais que ma Lexie est morte, père et mère ont vu le corps. Il m'est difficile de me dire que j'ai survécu à ma fille et je ne sais pas si je serai capable de dire à mon mari – quand bien même il serait vivant – que notre enfant n'a pas survécu.

Mon avenir est incertain mais une chose est sûr, si jamais je trouve une femme blonde et vampire, elle risque de passer un mauvais moment. Qu'importe si c'est elle qui m'a volé mon homme où non. J'aurai mes réponses.

Pour le moment, je dois retourner chez mes parents prendre de l'argent, quelques vêtements et leur écrire une lettre.

**OoO**

_Père, Mère,_

_Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point je vous aime et je vous suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous m'avez donné et apporté._

_J'aime mon mari et ma fille plus que tout au monde et jamais je ne pourrais les oublier mais votre maison et la mienne me les rappelle trop. Il y a de bons souvenirs mais malheureusement les mauvais prennent le dessus._

_C'est pour cela que j'ai pris la décision de voyager seule._

_Cela me permettra d'aller mieux, du moins je l'espère._

_Je vous aime tendrement._

_Bella Swan._

_PS : J'ai pris un peu d'argent et des vêtements._

**OoO**

Avant d'entamer mon voyage de nuit pour éviter la population et que je ne fasse pas un carnage autour de moi - Je n'ai pas encore eu à me nourrir mais j'appréhende ce moment – je décide de retourner voir le docteur et sa flippante de femme.

L'idée de la bousculer un peu me démange mais je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis devenue morte que je dois me comporter comme un monstre.

Avant que je n'arrive à ma destination, j'entends des gens éméchés parler du docteur et de sa femme qui est parti depuis plusieurs mois vers l'ouest.

Je me dirige vers eux et leur demande s'ils en savent plus sur sa destination. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose au fond de moi me dit de la suivre.

Malheureusement pour moi, ils n'en savent pas plus. Je m'éloigne quand l'envie de les croquer est trop forte. Pourtant je sens qu'il va falloir que je me nourrisse rapidement, ma gorge est trop douloureuse.

Même s'il est tard, je me dirige vers la maison du docteur. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, son cœur se met à battre plus vite, je peux voir la transpiration sur son front.

- Vous... Vous...

- Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que vous savez ce que je suis devenue ? Dis-je étonnée.

Je réfléchis quelques minutes.

- Elle est comme moi ?

Après un bref signe de tête positif et involontaire de sa part, je me mets à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement entre le Lord et elle. Lui a les yeux rouges et elle les avait noirs. Son maquillage la camouflait bien.

J'espère qu'il pourra répondre à mes questions. Au pire, je le tue... Non, non, je ne dois pas penser à cela. Il devient de plus en plus blanc. Son cœur va sortir de sa poitrine si cela continue.

- Non... Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler.

Il déglutit avec difficulté.

- Votre femme est-elle là ? Je souhaiterai lui parler.

- Elle se repose. Désolé.

- Foutaise ! Elle est partie et vous le savez très bien.

Ma colère a reprit le dessus et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, je le tiens à la gorge et le soulève légèrement du sol.

- Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez, grondais-je.

- Peux... Plus... Respirer...

- Oh. Pardon.

Je le lâche, il trébuche vers l'arrière, j'en profite pour rentrer et fermer la porte à clé.

Je m'installe confortablement dans un fauteuil, à contre cœur, il en fait autant. Il a compris que j'étais plus rapide que lui.

Lorsque je l'ai découvert, cela m'a fait bizarre, je n'ai jamais été une grande coureuse et quand j'ai parcouru plusieurs centaines de mètres en quelques secondes, je suis restée estomaquée avant d'avoir une crise de rire par contre j'ai moins rit lorsque je me suis retrouvée au soleil. Je brillais, réellement. C'est juste moche, je n'aime pas.

Bref, je me concentre sur le docteur et attends qu'il parle.

- Où est-elle ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Mensonge.

Je me lève et tourne doucement autour de lui.

- Je ne suis pas un... Monstre. Si vous me dites ce que je souhaite, je vous laisserais.

- Qui vous a transformé ?

- Lord Magnus.

- Il vous a laissé seule ?

- Il est mort, dis-je indifférente.

- Oh.

- Connaissait-il votre femme ?

- Je ne sais pas et elle n'est pas ma femme, elle s'est servi de moi.

- Rancunier ?

Il bougonne et détourne le regard. Je n'ai que faire de ses états d'âmes alors je continue mon interrogatoire.

- Ou est-elle ?

- Partie.

- Je gronde fortement.

- Ma patience à ses limites en ce moment. Où ?

- Vers l'est.

Il me semble sincère.

- Pourquoi ai-je entendu les hommes dehors dirent qu'elle était de l'autre côté ?

- Elle a détourné les pistes pour ne pas être suivi.

- Où ça à l'est.

- Je ne vous dirais rien d'autre, dit-il avec véhémence.

Je sais qu'il sait alors je le reprends à la gorge et le soulève.

- Tuer moi, je n'en ai que faire, vous ne les retrouverez jamais !

Choquée par ses mots, je le relâche. Lui aussi se rend compte de sa bêtise.

- Les ?

Il baisse les yeux et fuit mon regard.

- Répondez ! Ordonnais-je furieuse.

Il reste silencieux. Je m'efforce de rester au calme. Si je le tue je n'aurai pas de réponse et cet homme est bon. Enfin je crois.

- Parlez !

Je décide de lui faire le bouscule avec le fauteuil sur lequel il est assis.

- Votre fille... Lexie... Elle l'a emmené.

- Quoi , dis-je bouleversée.

- Lexie est vivante.

- J'ai compris, dis-je maintenant en colère.

Il se recule brusquement mais je le rassure en lui disant que je ne lui ferais pas de mal.

Tout un tas d'émotions me traverse. La joie, la peur, la tristesse, la colère, l'amour, la haine.

A ce moment, j'ai envie de pleurer mais cela m'est impossible.

- Vous êtes un homme bien, pourquoi l'avoir laissé l'emmener loin de moi ?

- J'ai mes faiblesses et c'est un vampire.

- Vous l'aimez.

- Ma plus grande erreur. Je suis désolé.

- Je la retrouverai et pardonnez-moi mais je la tuerai et je réoccuperai ma fille.

Il acquiesce.

- Elle est à Chicago.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte.

- Je ne vous pardonne pas.

- Moi non plus, je ne me le pardonne pas.

- Bien.

Après un dernier signe de tête je pars me nourrir et commencer mon voyage.

**OoO**

Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour arriver dans cette grande ville. Avec l'argent de mes parents, je me suis trouvée une pension où loger. C'est un pari risqué pour mon contrôle mais je suis tellement concentrée sur le fait que ma fille n'est pas loin de moi. J'espère que le docteur ne l'a pas prévenu de ma « visite ».

Je n'ai mis que quelques mois à la trouver mais malheureusement pour moi, elle m'a vu et a fait diversion en faisant un bain de sang autour de moi. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir et j'ai croqué dans un où deux corps.

Seulement après cela, je n'étais que plus déterminée, j'avais encore plus de haine contre cette femme mais j'avais aussi vu ma merveilleuse fille dans ses bras. Elle a maintenant plus d'un an. C'est une vraie beauté.

**OoO**

Après l'avoir cherché en vain à Chicago, je me doutais qu'elle avait fuit, j'ai fait quelques recherches pour savoir où elle se dirigeait. Cette femme n'est pas très intelligente, elle laisse beaucoup d'indices mais elle doit aussi se dire que je ne la retrouverai pas.

Elle sous-estime la détermination d'une mère. C'est comme cela que je suis parti vers New-York.

Nous avons joué à cache-cache pendant des années. Elle apprenait de ses erreurs et je mettais de plus en plus de temps à les retrouver. Je m'en rendais compte en voyant ma Lexie devenir une belle enfant puis une belle adolescente. Elle doit avoir 14 où 15 ans.

Je m'efforce de ne pas me perdre dans ma haine et de ne pas faire de massacre. Je me contente de Clochards où de criminels. La plupart des gens sont innocents et je les préserve.

**OoO**

Nous sommes en 1950 et cela fait quasiment 3 ans que je les ai perdus. La dernière fois, je me suis retrouvée au milieu d'une guerre de territoire de vampires. J'ai mis trop de temps pour m'en sortir et elles avaient filé. Quelque part j'en étais soulagée, je n'aime pas savoir ma fille entourée de vampires sanguinaires qui n'ont que faire de tuer un bébé.

**OoO**

Tous mes souvenirs me font mal au cœur, mais ils me permettent aussi d'avancer. Je vengerais sa mort. Je tuerais celle qui m'a prit mon mari et tourmenterait la vampire qui m'a empêché d'être mère.

**OoO**

Cette fois nous sommes sur la cote Est lorsque je les retrouve. Cette folle ne se doute de rien. Pendant plusieurs semaines, je les observe. Ma fille est radieuse. Les hommes lui font la cour mais elle les repousse tous. Je déborde de joie de la voir en bonne santé et ne manquant de rien. Je déteste lorsqu'elle l'appelle maman mais je l'entends discuter avec elle-même lorsqu'elle est seule. Ma fille est intelligente, elle a compris qu'elle n'était pas sa fille biologique ce qui me conforte mais je sais qu'elle beaucoup d'affection pour cette folle.

Je regarde ma fille assise sous un arbre, un livre à la main. Mon moment de calme est interrompu par la voleuse de bébé qui est accompagnée par d'autres vampires.

- C'est elle ! Elle nous suit depuis des années, Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche de ma fille, dit la folle aux vampires qui l'accompagnent.

Je les observe tous les trois, avec leurs longues capes noirs, les yeux rouges, ils ont l'air dangereux mais je ne me dégonfle pas et grogne dans leur direction. La folle sourit sadiquement.

La petite blonde me fusille du regard et murmure « souffrance » dans ma direction. Je sens la douleur me traverser mais je me relève quand même. Ce n'est rien en comparaison de la douleur de ne pouvoir approcher mon bébé.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais si vous m'empêcher de m'approcher de ma famille, je vous tuerai tous !

L'homme aux cheveux en désordre me regarde septique.

- Mais arrêter là ! Grogne la folle.

- Felix, dit la petite blonde.

D'un seul geste, il attrape la folle pour la maintenir avec nous.

- Qui es-tu ? Me demande la petite blonde.

- Isabella McCarty.

- Qui t'a transformé ?

- Théodore Magnus.

- Où es-t-il ?

- Mort. Il m'a transformé en cette chose et a laissé une blonde de vampire me voler mon mari.

- Pourquoi cours-tu après cette femme ?

Je n'ai plus envie de répondre. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont et je ne leurs dois rien.

- Parle !

Je la regarde de travers et croise les bras pour lui montrer mon désaccord.

- Démétri, va la chercher.

- Non ! Crie la folle.

- Pourquoi pétasse, tu as peur que la vérité éclate ? Me moquais-je.

Démétri me regarde et regarde ma fille avant de secouer la tête en souriant, il a comprit. Il se dirige vers ma fille et gentiment lui demande de la suivre. Lexie est sceptique mais devant son insistance, elle le suit.

Je suis la première qu'elle voit - je soupçonne Démétri de l'avoir fait exprès – elle est perdue mais je lui souris. Nous nous ressemblons énormément sauf pour ses yeux bleus.

- Intéressant, commente la petite blonde en nous regardant.

- Lexie chérie, viens vers moi, dit la folle mais ma fille ne bouge pas.

Démétri rejoint son groupe.

- Parle et la vérité cette fois. Tu ne veux pas mettre en colère les Volturi, n'est ce pas ?

Les Volturi ont compris qu'elle avait menti, qu'importe ce qu'elle a pût leurs dire.

La folle garde la bouche fermée et la petite blonde lui fait la même chose que moi, sauf que la folle se tortille au sol en criant.

Cela me brise le cœur mais Lexie se rapproche d'elle. Je vais pour la reculer mais je n'ai pas le droit, elle ne me connaît plus.

Lorsque la petite blonde fini sa torture, la folle se jette sur la fille, se place dans son dos et la tient à la gorge.

- Alors Madame Bella McCarty, ça fait quoi de voir sa petite fille chérie après tant d'année et sur le point de mourir, se moque-t-elle.

Je vais pour faire un pas mais elle resserre sa prise sur son cou. Je ne bouge plus et observe mon bébé. Ma Lexie pleure silencieusement.

- Tu vas la tuer après l'avoir élevé ? N'as tu donc pas de cœur ? Demandais-je offusquée.

- Je voulais un bébé mais maintenant qu'elle est grande ce n'est plus drôle.

- Tu es un monstre.

Je dis ce que ma fille pense tout bas, je vois sa peine dans ses yeux.

- Oh non, et la tuer sous tes yeux, toi qui aimes ta petite princesse, c'est une belle revanche, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle ricane comme la folle qu'elle est.

- Tu m'as volé ma fille alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, que veux-tu de plus ? Tu nous as séparé ! Je l'ai vu grandir avec une autre femme que moi, tu m'as torturé pendant des années. Maintenant, laisse-nous tranquille.

- Oh non, je te hais beaucoup trop.

- Que t'ai-je fait ?

- Tu as une vie beaucoup trop parfaite ! Des parents aimants, un mari parfait, un enfant. Je me devais d'y mettre un peu de malheur. Et le fait que ton mari se fasse tuer a été la cerise sur le gâteau et cela m'a grandement facilité la tache.

- Et le Docteur, il t'aimait.

- Pff, comme si je pouvais aimer un pathétique humain.

- S'ils n'ont aucune importance pour toi, laisse-la.

Elle me regarde sadiquement et une seconde plus tard on entend le cri déchirant de ma fille qui tombe au sol, une tache de sang dans le dos. Pendant que je me précipite vers ma princesse, Felix se jette sur la folle et lui arrache les deux bras.

Moi, je sanglote, proche de ma fille qui a la colonne vertébrale brisée.

- Maman, murmure t-elle émue.

- Oui ma princesse, dis-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

- Je suis contente de te connaître.

- Moi aussi ma chérie. Tu es tellement belle ma Lexie.

- Tu dois la transformer, me dit une voix d'homme, Démétri.

Je le regarde choquée.

- J'en serai incapable.

- Si tu ne le fais pas, elle mourra.

- Je pourrai la tuer !

- Non, elle est ta fille, tu ne peux pas lui faire de mal, me dit la petite blonde.

- Jane a raison. Cela fait 18 ans que tu leur cours après et regarde, elle saigne et tu es en contrôle.

Je me retourne vers la fille qui perd de plus en plus de sang.

- Pardonne-moi ma chérie, dis-je en caressant sa joue.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit et la mort au cou. Démétri me dit de la mordre aux poignets pendant qu'il a les mains sur la plaie.

C'est la chose la plus dure que j'ai eu à faire de ma vie. Tuer mon bébé, certes, elle aura une nouvelle vie mais c'est compliqué en sachant les tourments qu'elle va endurer.

Je sais que sa transformation est commencée vu les cris de souffrance qu'elle pousse. Je ne lâche pas son corps une seule seconde même lorsqu'ils arrachent la tête de la folle.

Les Volturi nous emmènent dans la maison que Lexie occupait pour qu'elle soit au calme.

Je n'arrête pas de lui parler et de la rassurer. Je ne sais pas si elle m'entend mais j'essaye. Elle est ma petite fille que j'ai enfin retrouvé et je prendrai soin d'elle jusqu'à ce que l'on m'arrache la tête.

Je voudrais rester avec ma fille, juste toutes les deux mais les Volturi ne sont pas du même avis que moi. Ils veulent que je leurs parle de ma vie de vampire avec assez de détails. Au début, je refuse mais ils m'expliquent qui ils sont et que en quelque sorte, je leurs dois obéissance bien que Démétri est relativement gentil avec moi.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Contre mon gré, je leur parle de ma vie et en retour ils me parlent plus sur le monde des vampires. Ils ont été étonné de mon contrôle étant jeune. Pourtant, je n'ai pas senti de grande différence, à part ma force. Il est vrai que sans celle-ci, je n'aurai pas pu me débarrasser de Théodore.

Ils se concertent et me dise qu'ils nous laisseront tranquille tant que je garde ma fille sous contrôle.

Démétri préfère rester avec moi pour les premières semaines, juste au cas où, m'a-t-il dit.

Nous sommes peut être dans les années où la galanterie et faire la cour aux femmes se perd mais il n'en est rien des vampires.

**OoO**

J'ai mis quelques jours à m'en rendre compte. Je suis flattée de ses avances, après tout il est bel homme et il me fait moins peur que le vampire qui m'a transformé.

Au début, j'étais réfractaire à ses avances, cela vient sûrement du fait que je n'ai pas vraiment vécu pendant ces 18 dernières années mais après j'ai accepté ses gentillesses.

Je ne peux pas envisager d'avoir une relation avec lui, non seulement parce qu' Emmett est toujours dans mon cœur et qu'en plus, je dois me concentrer sur ma fille.

Néanmoins, je n'ai pas besoin de l'éconduire, il grade ses distances. J'avoue aussi, que le fait qu'il soit là me rassure, pour l'état de ma fille. J'ai peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas et qu'elle reste plongée éternellement entre les deux mondes à souffrir le martyr.

Ses cris se calment au bout de trois jours pour s'arrêter définitivement. Nous attendons en silence qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Démétri s'est placé légèrement en avant de moi, comme pour me protéger. Je trouve ça à la fois attentionné et drôle. Je ne pense pas que Lexie pourrait me faire du mal.

Ma fille garde les yeux clos, mais elle bouge doucement ses doigts, ensuite ses jambes.

J'avais aussi peur qu'elle reste paralysée mais ils m'ont certifié que le venin guérissait tout.

Doucement elle ouvre les yeux et fixe le plafond pendant ce qui me semble être des heures. Nous attendons sans bouger qu'elle nous voit nous ne voulons pas l'effrayer.

Ses yeux rouges se tournent enfin vers nous. Lorsqu'elle voit Démétri, elle fronce les sourcils avant que son visage ne redevienne neutre. Par logique, elle finit par me regarder et me sourire. Je suis rends mais je ne bouge pas.

Trop vite pour être habituée, elle se lève, je ne peux pas retenir un petit rire moqueur.

- Tu t'y habitueras, la rassurais-je.

Je me décale de Démétri pour m'avancer vers ma fille mais il essaye de m'en empécher avec son bras. Lexie gronde furieusement. Il abaisse son bras et me laisse passer.

- Tout ira bien, lui dis-je.

Il acquiesce silencieusement. Je me dirige lenetement vers ma fille pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle me détaille de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu es ma mère.

- Exact.

- Moi aussi, j'étais perdu lors de mon réveil.

Avant que je ne le vois venir ma fille se jette dans mes bras et me sert très fort.

- Tu m'as manqué ma princesse, dis-je des sanglots dans la voix.

- On ne se quittera plus ? Demande-t-elle sur le même ton que moi.

- Jamais.

**OoO**

**A suivre...**

**Comme pour mes autres fictions, je mettrais les chapitres en avance sur mon site :D**

**Un avis ? Bon ? Mauvais ?**

**xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Samystere: Coucou, ravie de te retrouver sur cette histoire ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous**

**OoO**

**Chapitre 2**

**OoO**

**PDV BELLA**

**OoO**

Cela fait 63 ans que Lexie et moi parcourons le monde à la recherche d'une chimère, mon mari. Je n'ai plus d'espoir où je ne veux plus en avoir, cela me fait toujours si mal même après toutes ces années.

Ma merveilleuse fille me demande de lui parler de son père et encore une fois, je lui raconte nos souvenirs mais comme à chaque fois, elle dérive sur nos moments à toutes les deux. C'est sa façon de me remonter le moral. Je dois dire que cela marche, puis de toute façon, dès que je pense à ma petite princesse, je ne peux qu'aller bien.

**OoO**

- Maman ?

- Oui ma princesse ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais accepté les avances de Démétri ?

Cela fait un an que Démétri a dû rejoindre les Volturi, nous en avons profité pour nous présenter. Nous ne voulions pas nous éterniser mais nous avons promis de revenir les voir. Lorsqu'il était avec nous, Lexie nous a parlé de sa vie et de ce que la femme lui a fait endurer. Elle n'a pas été malheureuse mais le fait de changer tout le temps d'endroit et de ne pas pouvoir s'attacher aux gens lui faisait de la peine. Elle ne comprenait pourquoi elle devait vivre ainsi et recluse. La folle l'empêchait de jouer avec les autres enfants, elle voulait la garder pour elle toute seule. Elle lui disait que personne n'était assez bien pour sa petite fille chérie. Je suis d'accord sur le dernier point mais par pour les méthodes, elle doit vivre.

À côté de cela, J'avoue aussi être contente qu'il soit resté près de nous, Lexie n'a pas été facile.

Sa première année a été difficile, pourtant elle a vécu avec une vampire. Mais il faut dire que cette femme n'était peut-être pas le bon exemple. Démétri m'a été d'une grande aide, il connaît non seulement les nouveaux nés mais en plus il a plus de force que moi. De plus je n'aurai jamais pu maîtriser ma petite fille chérie.

- Cela n'aurait pas été correct pour lui.

- Tu aimes toujours papa, même s'il est sûrement mort, dit-elle prudemment.

Voilà une question sans réponse, Théodore n'a pas été très clair sur ce sujet, d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas s'il connaissait le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Ton père est l'amour de ma vie et qu'il soit mort où non, restera dans mon cœur.

- Mais cela ne t'empêche pas d'être avec un autre homme.

- Non, c'est vrai, surtout que nous sommes immortelles mais je ne me sentirai pas honnête par rapport à l'homme en face de moi. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, mais c'est triste.

- Je sais, mais la vie n'est pas simple.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu le dois dire, une folle en manque d'amour maternelle m'a kidnappé.

Nous grimaçons toutes les deux avant de se sourire. Nous continuons notre visite de Londres.

Je n'en ai pas parlé à Lexie mais Démétri et moi avons essayé, en cachette. Je ne voulais pas perturber l'équilibre fragile de notre vie.

Je l'avais pourtant informé qu'Emmett était toujours dans mon cœur mais il a dit que ça lui convenait.

Même si nous avons passé de bon moment, je ne pouvais pas, j'avais l'impression d'être une mauvaise personne. Il l'a compris mais je pense que ça a précipité son départ.

- Maman !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Lexie se moque de moi.

- Je ne sais pas où tu étais partie mais tu semblais loin.

- Ton père me faisait les même réflexions.

- Parle-moi de lui.

Je lui raconte quelques moments drôles que nous avons vécu.

J- e voudrais le rencontrer et le connaître.

- Je voudrais te le présenter. Il t'aimerait tout de suite. Il était si heureux de t'avoir.

- Même s'il pensait que j'étais un petit garçon ?

- Oh oui, fille ou garçon, ses sentiments pour toi auraient été les même. Nous avons pris notre temps pour t'avoir mais nous voulions être sûr que ce soit le bon moment afin de te donner le plus d'amour possible.

- Puis il s'est fait attaquer par un ours.

- Oui, je crois, puis une blonde l'a enlevé pour en faire son dîner.

- Mais ce n'est pas une obligation ?

- Non, murmurais-je en baissant les yeux.

Je n'aime pas me donner de faux espoirs.

- Pourquoi avoir baissé les bras ? Il y a une infime chance qu'il soit en vie ! Crie-t-elle.

Je la regarde en soupirant et m'assoie sur un banc devant Piccadily circus. Lexie fait les 100 pas devant moi, signe de colère.

- Calme-toi.

- Non ! Je ne te comprends pas ! C'est à se demander si tu l'aimes vraiment.

Une seconde plus tard, je me suis levée et la gifle est partie toute seule.

- Je t'interdis, jeune fille, de dire de telles inepties, la menaçais-je.

Lexie me regarde choquée, en se tenant la joue. Je ne lui ai pas fait mal, c'est juste le geste.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle plus calmement.

Je retourne m'asseoir sur le banc, Lexie me rejoint. Je lui prends la main et avec mon pouce, je caresse sa peau.

- Comme tu l'as dit, il y a une infime chance qu'il soit en vie mais la plus grande partie le veut mort. Si jamais je me donne de l'espoir, je ne sais pas si je survivrai à l'enterrer une deuxième fois. Lorsque j'ai appris sa mort, j'ai fais une dépression. Tu m'as redonné l'envie de vivre.

- A nous deux, nous sommes plus fortes.

- C'est vrai, mais...

- Non maman, s'il te plaît, s'il le faut, je serai forte pour nous deux. Mais, il y a un petit espoir. Suivons cette piste.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

Lexie me fait des yeux de cocker. J'ai envie de céder mais ma raison me retient.

- Lexie...

Je soupire, je ne sais pas comment lui dire ça.

- En admettant que ton père soit... En vie, pourquoi n'est il pas revenu vers moi, vers nous ?

- Oh... Je n'avais pas pensé à cela.

Si je pouvais pleurer, je crois que je verserais quelques larmes, comme ma fille. Mais elle est comme son père, d'un optimisme à toute épreuve.

- Et si son contrôle était aussi dur que le mien !?

- Même après autant tant d'année ? Ils ne m'ont pas déclarée morte, tes grands-parent savent pour mon voyage. Et ton père en bonne tête de mule aurait fait des recherches et il se serait donné les moyens de me retrouver.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Je sais qu'elle l'est mais je continue, pour qu'elle comprenne vraiment les choses.

- Il y a une autre possibilité, c'est que ton père pourrait aimer sa nouvelle vie et passer à autre chose. Lorsque nous sommes vampires, nous pouvons tout reprendre à zéro, c'est peut-être ce qu'il a fait.

Je ne brise pas uniquement son cœur mais le mien aussi. Néanmoins, elle doit comprendre la dure réalité de la vie.

Ma petite princesse est bouleversée et vient se blottir contre moi. Nous partageons notre peine en silence.

On finit notre petite balade main dans la main.

- Je suis désolée, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais, il y a peut-être autre chose ?

- Lexie...

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas connaître la vérité, une bonne fois pour toutes et ensuite passer à autre chose ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu préfères fuir ?

- Non, je préfère ne pas souffrir.

- Je ne te comprends pas.

- Et tu n'y arriveras pas tant que tu n'auras pas aimé au moins une fois dans ta vie, expliquais-je calmement.

A l'Intérieur de moi, c'est une tempête émotionnelle mais je garde tout cela au fond de moi pour ne pas craquer devant ma fille qui, je sais ne perd pas espoir et trouve un moyen de me piéger. Elle ressemble beaucoup trop à son père qui faisait de moi ce qu'il voulait et j'aimais ça. Je donnerai tout pour continuer à avoir d'autres moments tous les deux, si insouciant.

Une fois arrivée à la maison, Lexie revient à l'attaque. Je crois que son côté têtue vient de moi.

- S'il te plaît, on n'est pas obligé de tout le temps courir mais lorsque nous sommes quelque part, on se renseigne et on voit où cela nous mène.

Je soupire avant de faire un léger sourire. Elle a raison, nous pouvons essayer pour voir où cela nous mène. Lexie saute partout, heureuse.

**OoO**

1960. Cela fait 8 ans que nous avons quitté Londres. Nous avons voyagé en Europe. A chaque fois Lexie espérait trouver quelque chose, avoir un indice, discuter avec des vampires qui était vers chez nous en 1921 où qui connaissant des personnes.

Mais rien, je ne me faisais pas d'espoir mais voir ma petite princesse de plus en plus abattue ne me plaît pas, pourtant elle continue d'y croire alors je la laisse faire.

Son optimisme me contamine, parfois. Une pointe d'espoir arrive à filtrer ma carapace.

Par contre, nous avons rencontré plusieurs vampires, certains n'étaient pas des personnes respectables, mais cela m'a permis de travailler mon bouclier.

Heureusement nous avons rencontré des personnes beaucoup plus sympathique qui nous donnerons des informations s'ils en ont. Mais la plupart sont comme moi, ils ont peu d'espoir.

Il n'y a que ma Lexie qui balaye de la main notre peu de confiance. Elle y croit et c'est le principal.

C'est pour cela que nous sommes en partance pour les États-Unis.

**OoO**

Pendant l'année 1964, nous sommes retournés dans ma ville natale, Lexie et moi voulions rentrer à la « maison ». J'ai pu revoir mes parents avant qu'ils ne meurent. Je suis énormément triste de les avoir perdus, mais je suis contente que Lexie ait pu rencontrer mes parents. Eux aussi ont été ravie. Nous avons passé les derniers mois avec eux. Ils ont été surpris de mon apparence mais ils n'ont pas voulu en savoir plus, le plus important pour eux, c'est que je sois heureuse et avec ma petite princesse qu'ils ont tout de suite aimé.

Mais qui ferait le contraire ?

Nous avons parlé de nos voyages en évitant les sujets qui fâchent pourtant Lexie leur a donné l'espoir qu'Emmett soit en vie malgré mon interdiction de le faire.

Et bien sûr, mon père m'a forcé à y croire et à me battre pour lui surtout si une blonde m'a volé mon mari. Et si jamais je la croise, je suis autorisée à botter les fesses de cette voleuse d' homme. Emmett est mon mari et personne n'a le droit de me le prendre. Mère a rajouté que nous nous sommes suffisamment battu contre les autres pour baisser les bras.

Du coup, je suis motivée pour chercher. Je sais que ça ne dura pas mais je me sens bien d'y croire, je me sens en vie. Lexie a promis à ses grands-parents de me garder comme ça, vivante.

J'avoue qu'avoir revu mes parents m'a fait du bien au moral. Ils m'avaient manqué, je n'oublie pas qu'ils m'ont soutenu dans les moments les plus difficiles.

Nous avons aussi beaucoup rit à mes dépens. Père et mère ont raconté des anecdotes sur moi lorsque j'étais enfant et ensuite avec Emmett. Au début, nous nous cachions de mon chaperon pour aller nous embrasser sous un saule pleureur. Personne n'était dupe mais ils ne nous disaient rien, puis, on ne faisait rien de mal, juste un ou deux baisers volés.

Lexie n'a pas fini de se moquer de moi avec toutes les petites choses que mes parents lui ont dit. Néanmoins, ma fille sait qu'il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser sauf pour ce qui concerne son père. Elle est deux fois plus déterminée à le retrouver. Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'aimait encore plus et qu'elle refusait le fait de ne jamais le connaître. Pour elle, il l'aime trop pour baisser les bras et c'est un homme fort. Pour elle, il ne peut être qu'en vie.

C'est comme cela, qu'après l'enterrement et tous les papiers en règles, nous sommes repartis sur les routes.

**OoO**

1980. Vingt que nous sommes sur ce continent. Nous l'avons parcouru en long, en large et en travers, sans vraiment nous attarder au même endroit. Nous l'avons fait pour les recherches de mon mari disparu, pour le plaisir de Lexie qui voulait découvrir le monde.

Nous avons croisé des vampires sympathique, un couple Peter et Charlotte. Ils nous ont donné de l'espoir.

On devait chercher un gros clan de vampires. Ils sont végétariens et ils s'installent pour quelques années et vu qu'ils viennent de divers endroits, ils pourront sûrement nous renseigner.

Peter et Charlotte ne les connaissent pas vraiment, ils sont juste amis avec l'un d'eux mais ils ne préfèrent pas s'approcher des autres. Selon Charlotte ils sont coincés et le chef du clan essaye de les convertir à tuer des animaux, ce que bien sûr, ils ne feront jamais.

C'est leur mode de vie, et je ne juge pas mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vouloir retenir sa façon d'être et souffrir inutilement. Les nomades sont d'accord avec moi, Lexie aussi mais elle a voulu essayer de manger un animal. Elle est revenue avec une grimace mémorable sur le visage et sa robe déchirée. Elle a aussi juré qu'on ne la reprendrait pas à tuer « bambi ». Cela nous a tous bien fait rire.

Nous avons sympathisé et j'ai bien aimé passer du temps avec eux. Nous avons échangé nos passés, Charlotte m'a dit de profiter de ma fille biologique parce que je suis la seule femme à pouvoir le faire. Et c'est ce que je fais, je chéris chacun des moments avec mon bébé.

Nous sommes donc repartis sur les routes avec ma Lexie de plus en plus excitée. Sa bonne humeur est contagieuse.

**OoO**

1994. Connerie. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie à courir après une chimère. Rectification, j'ai passé ma vie sur les routes. Pourtant, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait pour ma Lexie, je savais après qui je courrais et surtout, je savais que ce n'était pas vain mais là, je ne sais plus, je suis fatigué de tout cela. Mon cœur souffre. Nous nous approchons du clan et soudainement, ils disparaissent, comme s'ils savaient que nous arrivions. Cela nous est arrivé 3 fois.

La première fois, j'ai cru que c'était le hasard mais maintenant, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Cela m'a mis très en colère lorsque j'ai compris cela. L'espoir de savoir la vérité est revenue même si elle sera triste.

Lexie qui était assez déprimée pendant nos premières années, est comme moi, déterminée sauf qu'elle, elle garde l'espoir de connaître son papa. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire qu'il a peu d'espoir. Je préfère la voir sourire et rayonnante.

J'aime lorsqu'elle me parle de lui en me racontant nos souvenirs, je vois des étoiles briller dans ses yeux rouges.

**OoO**

Mai 2013. Six mauvaises fois où ils nous ont filé entre les doigts. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils nous évitent, après tout, ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous, à croire qu'ils nous craignent. Risible. Je ne sais pas vraiment me battre et Lexie non plus. Pourtant Démétri a essayé mais en vain. Nous n'avons pas la fibre du combattant.

En plaisantant, je lui avais dit que nous trouverions bien un beau vampire pour nous protéger.

Je suis dans une rage folle lorsque je repense à eux. Lexie se contient un peu plus mais je sais qu'il y a une tempête qui fait rage en elle.

Il y a un an, ma petite princesse m'a fait remarquer qu'ils devaient nous voir venir. Nous ne savons pas vraiment comment, mais c'est le cas.

Nous avons décidé de ne pas prévoir les choses, juste de nous « promener » et nous verrons bien ou cela va nous mener.

On a réussi à les trouver par hasard une fois, on va recommencer. Puis de toute façon, on n'a rien à perdre.

**OoO**

Décembre 2013. Noël approche et comme chaque année, on se trouve un coin plein de neige et souvent, on trouve une petite cabane à l'abandon que l'on retape rapidement pour avoir un petit coin douillé.

Cette fois, nous sommes proches de Seattle, à Forks. Nous avons beaucoup rit en trouvant cette ville et Lexie a voulu s'y installer.

Lorsque nous avons acheté quelques décorations dans la ville, les gens n'ont pas été subjugué par notre beauté comme s'ils étaient habitués. Nous sommes sûrement au bon endroit pourtant nous avons décidé de rester toutes les deux. On verra ce qui se passera. Nous ne sommes plus à ça prêt.

Il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps pour décorer notre petite maison. On profite d'un moment mère fille sans parler, devant la cheminée. On aime ces moments, juste à savourer la présence de l'autre.

Quelques jours plus tard, la neige est bien tombé, environ 50 centimètres. Lexie nous entraîne dans une partie de cache-cache et de bataille de boule de neige.

Encore une fois, on ne voit pas le temps passer. On s'amuse comme deux enfants.

Lexie est caché dans la forêt, je la cherche avec une boule de neige dans chaque main. J'arrive dans une petite clairière et de l'autre côté, je vois ma fille. Je lui envoie mes deux projectiles mais en les esquivant, elle n'a pas vu un vampire – qui se trouve dos à moi – et le percute de plein fouet.

Je vois ce vampire repousser ma fille brusquement.

- Lexie ! Criais-je à plein poumon.

Le vampire se relève, je grogne à son encontre mais lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi, il n'y a plus aucun bruit.

C'est impossible. Je crois rêver.

**Fin du chapitre 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponse :**

**ces85: Merci**

**OoO**

**Chapitre 3**

**PDV BELLA**

Décembre 2013.

_- C'est impossible. Je crois rêver._

Je vois ma fille sauter sur le dos de son père en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et en le frappant sur le dos mais il ne s'en rend pas compte, trop absorbé à me fixer sans rien dire.

Si je pouvais pleurer, je le ferais. Je peux voir dans son regard qu'il est aussi bouleversé que moi.

- Emmett, murmurais-je après ce qui semble être des heures.

Lexie se stoppe et me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- Papa ? Murmure-t-elle émue.

Emmett tourne la tête vers elle, ma fille descend de son perchoir et sans lui demander son avis, elle vient devant lui pour le serrer dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le peut. Ma fille sanglote et j'en fais autant, quand prudemment il referme ses bras autour de son corps et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux.

Si je pouvais pleurer, je crois que je serais une fontaine. Mes émotions sont dans tous les sens mais ce n'est que positif. Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, il est en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Néanmoins, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé dans sa vie. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication valable parce qu'il ne serait comme ça avec sa fille, s'il avait voulu nous fuir.

Je suis sortie de ma contemplation par un rugissement. Lexie et Emmett font comme moi, ils tournent la tête vers le bruit.

Je vois une grande blonde furieuse sortir des arbres et se précipiter sur ma famille. Je m'apprête à m'élancer sur elle mais un autre vampire mâle sort de nul part et l'attrape au cou avant de la plaquer au sol en grondant.

Je ne voudrais vraiment pas être à sa place parce qu'il a l'air dangereux.

- Tu restes tranquillement à ta place et tu n'interfères pas. Compris ? Gronde-t-il.

Pendant ce petit interlude, Emmett et Lexie se sont séparés. Je vois mon mari jeter un regard triste mélangé à de la colère avant de croiser mon regard. Je déborde d'amour pour lui et je rêve de me jeter dans ses bras, pourtant je reste là sans bouger sous le regard de ma fille et des deux vampires que je ne connais pas.

Emmett s'avance doucement vers moi. J'ai l'impression que ça dure l' éternité mais je savoure chaque seconde et j'en profite pour le détailler. Il est comme dans mon souvenir aussi beau et parfait même avec ses yeux jaunes.

Lorsque nous sommes à porter de main, j'avance la mienne pour caresser sa joue. Il ferme les yeux, gronde doucement, comme s'il ronronnait. Les seuls vampires que j'ai entendu faire cela, sont Peter et Charlotte. Es ce que cela veut dire qu' Emmett est mon...

- Ne le touche pas, sale garce, il est moi, hurle la blonde, toujours à terre, sous la prise du vampire mâle.

Le vampire la recule du sol et la refrappe durement.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demande un autre mâle.

Une seconde plus tard, Lexie est à mes côtés.

- Jasper ? Pourquoi tiens-tu Rosalie ? Demande-t-il.

Jasper, le vampire dangereux, fait un signe vers nous, je peux voir son regard s'attarder un peu trop sur ma fille. En bon instinct de protection, je cache ma fille derrière moi mais il tourne la tête vers le nouveau venu. C'est à son tour de nous fixer intensément.

Il veut quoi à mon mari et à ma fille, lui ? Vont-ils essayer de nous séparer maintenant que nous l'avons retrouvé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il alterne son regard sur nous et sur la blonde. Au fur et à mesure de ses allers-retours sur nous, son regard sur la blonde devient plus haineux. Es ce elle la blonde qui m'a volé mon mari ? Es ce qu'elle a fait un deal avec mon créateur pour nous séparer ? Si c'est elle, je vais lui botter les fesses même si je suis nulle en combat.

Le nouveau venu sourit.

Ont-ils parlé avec la folle qui a volé mon bébé ? J'ai besoin d'avoir toutes mes réponses, je suis arrivée à saturation. Je me rends compte que je suis las de tout cela et qu'il faut que cela s'arrête. Je veux être heureuse, je ne veux plus courir après des garces.

Je veux ce que je voulais étant humaine, ma famille près de moi, heureux, qu'importe que nous soyons vampires où pas et même s'il veut tuer des animaux, je l'accepterai mais es ce trop demander de ne pas être dans la ligne de mire de femmes qui sont foncièrement mauvaises ?

Je suis fatiguée émotionnellement, si j'étais humaine, mes jambes ne me porteraient plus. Je sens même que j'ai baissé mon bouclier.

- Maman ? Tu vas bien ?

Lexie s'est rapprochée de moi et a enroulé son bras autour de ma taille. Je me tourne vers elle et lui souris tendrement.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, tout va bien, c'est juste le contre coup.

- Tu es trop émotive maman.

- Idiote, dis-je en la frappant sur le bras.

Je vois qu' Emmett nous regarde attendrit pourtant, je sens que quelque chose le retient, comme si lui aussi voulait savoir la vérité. Je suis de plus en plus sûr que la blonde a caché des choses à sa famille. Elle va devoir répondre de ses actes.

- Tu as soif ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Non, je veux juste des réponses.

- On en veut tous, gronde Jasper.

Il relève la femme mais la tient quand même pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuit. J'avoue être rassurée qu'il garde une prise sur elle, elle a l'air d'être une femme combative. L'autre vampire mâle se place de l'autre côté de la blonde. Ils partent tous les trois dans bois.

J'entends au loin que d'autres vampires les ont rejoints. L'un d'eux demande à Jasper pourquoi il tient sa sœur et il lui répond qu'il la lâchera lorsqu'elle aura dit toute la vérité. La blonde se débat et jure à tous qu'elle n'a rien caché. Dieu merci, ils ne semblent pas dupes.

Une fois tous les trois, Emmett se rapproche de moi et me sert prudemment dans ses bras, malheureusement notre étreinte est beaucoup trop brève. J'ai pu, pour quelques instants retrouver la paix intérieure et ma place dans ce monde.

Quant à Lexie – et je suis comme elle – je ne le lâche pas des yeux, sûrement de peur qu'il disparaisse. Par contre, je vois qu'elle trépigne d'impatience de lui poser tout un tas de questions.

- Où sont-ils partis ? Demandais-je.

- Nous avons une maison à quelques kilomètres. Rosalie va devoir s'expliquer, dit-il durement.

- Très bien, on y va alors ! Dit Lexie, prête à en découdre.

Elle est comme son père, prête à rentrer dans le tas et réfléchir ensuite. Vu son sourire, il pense la même chose que moi. Encore une fois, je ne peux que l'admirer.

- Et ensuite, on parlera tous les trois.

Lexie qui n'est gênée de rien, nous prend chacun une main et nous entraîne dans la même direction que les autres vampires.

Nous marchons en silence, je ne peux pas me retenir de jeter des coups d'œil régulier dans la direction de mon mari. L'est il toujours d'ailleurs ? Je sens qu'il est lié à la blonde d'une quelconque façon. Je risque de ne pas aimer mais encore une fois, je veux avoir tous les détails de cette histoire pour que nous puissions repartir sur de bonnes bases et j'espère avec mon mari. Et s'il veut rester avec elle, avec eux et bien, je respecterai son choix et je m'éclipserai, le cœur brisé.

Bref, lui aussi me jette des regards tout en souriant. Cela m'a manqué, il rayonne vraiment quand il est ainsi.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Lexie ne peut plus se tenir et pose la première question d'une longue lignée.

- Comment fais-tu pour boire des animaux ?

Je rigole bruyamment. De toutes les questions qu'elle a, il a fallu qu'elle commence par celle-là.

- Sérieux, te moque pas maman, j'ai essayé et ça à un goût horrible, grimace-t-elle encore.

A ce souvenir, je ne peux que rire. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison mais Emmett rit aussi. Il passe son bras sur les épaules de notre fille.

- Lorque je me suis réveillé, les Cullen m'ont dit que je devais boire des animaux. La première fois que j'ai croqué dans une bête, j'ai cru que j'allais rejeter tout ce sang mais j'étais vraiment assoiffé, alors j'ai bu. Une fois calmé, je me suis dit que...

Mais il s'arrête en pleine phrase. Je croise rapidement son regard plein de remords.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Emmett, si tu es... Bien comme ça, alors ça me va, le rassurais-je.

Emmett me fait un sourire rassuré. Lexie nous regarde tour à tour avant de sourire en voyant notre complicité.

- Et tu préfères quoi comme animal ? Demande Lexie.

- Eum... Les ours.

- Un ours ? Non mais c'est une blague ? Explosais-je.

Emmett lâche la main de Lexie pour venir se mettre devant moi te poser ses deux mains sur mes joues. Je me perds dans son regard.

- C'est une façon de me venger. C'est l'un d'eux qui m'a attaqué et m'a laissé pour mort en pleine foret. Ils m'ont séparé de vous deux. À chaque fois que j'en tue un, j'ai une satisfaction personnelle. Tu comprends ?

Je me jette contre son torse et pleure sans larme. Il me sert dans ses bras. Je lui murmure qu'il m'a manqué et comble du bonheur, il me dit la même chose.

Un raclement de gorge nous sort de notre bulle. Je tourne la tête pour me rendre compte que nous sommes devant une grande maison. Devant celle-ci, il y a deux autres vampires, un mâle blond et une femelle aux cheveux caramel. Ils ont l'air d'être en couple.

- Esmé, Carlisle, voici, Bella et Lexie.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, nous dit Esmé.

- Entrer à la maison, les garçons sont avec Rosalie, nous pourrons discuter, dit Carlisle.

- Discuter ? M'offusquais-je. Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Cela fait plus de 70 ans que je cherche mon mari à travers le monde parce qu'une blonde me l'a volé pour soit disant en faire son dîner mais en fait elle l'a transformé ! Oh, j'oublie le fait qu'elle s'est alliée avec une autre connasse de bonde qui a kidnappé mon bébé sans parler du vampire mâle qui m'a transformé et qui a tout fait pour que je me retrouve seule afin de m'avoir pour lui seul. Alors Monsieur, votre discussion vous vous la mettez là où je pense et cette chienne va répondre de ses actes.

J'entends, à l'Intérieur de la maison, des grondements menaçants mais je ne sais pas de qui ils viennent.

- Bon, vu sous cet angle, mais Rosalie est une bonne personne, et je pense que la violence ne résout rien, dit Carlisle.

Ma patience s'effrite de plus en plus. Je gronde méchamment dans sa direction, ce mâle m'énerve vraiment. Je me sens tiré en arrière, c'est Emmett qui se place devant moi, non pas pour m'empêcher d'attaquer le membre de son clan mais pour l'attaquer vu le bruit menaçant qui sort de sa gorge. Ce qui est, soit dit en passant, plus impressionnant que le mien.

Sous l'étonnement de tous, c'est la femelle aux cheveux caramel qui parle.

- Non mais tu vas arrêter tes bêtises Carlisle ! Cette jeune femme s'est fait voler son enfant. J'aurai déclenché une guerre pour retrouver mon fils et je me serai fait un malin plaisir de torturer et tuer le kidnappeur de mon bébé. Sa colère est justifiée, alors au diable tes boniments sur la colère. Parfois, il y en a besoin. Aller, entrer. Allons chercher vos réponses.

En jetant un coup d'œil à la maison, je découvre que Jasper est là, les bras croisés à nous observer avec un sourire en coin. Une vague de panique me submerge. Qui tient la blonde ? Je sais que ce vampire est un combattant et je me sens rassurée lorsque c'est lui qui la tient.

Esmé nous montre la porte d'entrée. Je prends la main de Lexie, c'est à ce moment que je me rends compte qu'elle n'a pas loupé l'arrivé de Jasper. Il va falloir que je le surveille de près.

En passant à côté de lui, je lui jette un regard soupçonneux mais il se contente que me sourire et d'incliner la tête comme un homme poli. C'est vrai que je ne dois pas être impressionnante...

J'aurai bien envie de découvrir cette sublime maison mais je porte mon regard sur la bonde qui est recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. Quelqu'un a-t-il le même pouvoir que Jane ?

L'homme aux cheveux cuivrés me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je plus lire dans tes pensées ? Me demande-t-il.

- J'ai un bouclier physique et mental. Il arrive parfois que je le baisse. Mais toi, tu es...

- Télépathe.

- Et c'est chiant ! sourit Emmett. Avec Edward, nous n'avons quasiment pas de secrets, dit il en fusillant du regard la blonde.

- Crois-moi, parfois, je préférais ne pas savoir ce que vous pensez.

- Je sais mon pote, dit mon mari en lui tapant le dos.

- Pourquoi est-elle comme ça ? Demande Lexie.

- C'est moi, dit Jasper. Je lui envoie de la peur en continue. Elle ne s'échappera pas.

- Bien fait pour elle ! Crache Lexie.

- Jasper, fils, peut-être que tu devrais ralentir tes ondes.

Jasper émet un grondement sourd d'avertissement envers Carlisle. Il recule d'un pas. En même temps, Ce vampire est aussi menaçant que mon Emmett.

- Je ne suis pas ton fils, et cette vampire mérite ce qui lui arrive. Elle a brisé une famille.

Même si c'est discret, je le vois jeter des petits coups d'œil à ma fille qui ne semble pas indifférente. Malgré moi, je pouffe de rire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si fille.

- Mais...

- Carlisle, dit Esmée. Arrête ça.

Elle n'élève pas la voix mais elle impose le respect. Son mari semble enfin comprendre. Bien, il était temps.

- Je suis d'accord avec Esmé, je n'aime pas vraiment la violence mais Rosalie a été égoïste, elle n'a pensé qu'à elle.

- Tu as lu dans sa tête ?

- Oui, elle a gardé ses souvenirs secrets mais lorsqu'elle a vu Bella et Lexie, certaines pensées ont filtré.

Tous les regards sont braqués sur la blonde jusqu'à ce qu'un autre vampire entre dans la pièce.

- Je savais que ma vision allait se produire.

Lexie et moi sursautons au son de sa voix.

- Non mais vous êtes combien ? S'étonne Lexie.

- Nous sommes au complet, lui dit Emmett.

- Bonjour, nous dit la nouvelle arrivante. Je suis Alice et je suis désolée de vous avoir éloigné de la famille.

Lexie et moi la regardons perdu, mais les pièces se mettent en place même si'ls m'en manquent quelques-unes.

- Il faudrait peut-être que Rosalie s'explique en premier, propose Edward.

- Non, je veux mettre les choses au clair avant. Cela fait une 15ène d'année que j'ai des visions de ces deux femmes.

- Pardon ? Gronde Emmett en faisant un pas vers la petite vampire.

Voulant mes réponses, j'arrête Emmett en posant une main sur son torse.

- Laisse la finir s'il te plaît.

Mon mari baisse les yeux vers moi et reste calme, sous l'étonnement de tous.

- Quoi ? Nous avons quasiment grandi ensemble et nous avons été mariés quelques années avant nos transformations. Je t'en pris, continue.

- Emmett, je ne savais pas qui elles étaient. Les seules visions que j'avais été que Rosalie se faisait attaqué et la plupart du temps, Bella finissait par lui arracher la tête.

- Félicitation maman !

Lexie et moi pouffons de rire. Je ne me pensais pas capable de ça.

- Mes visions s'arrêtaient là, elles étaient toujours brèves. Je suppose que vous n'étiez pas loin de nous à chaque fois. Je n'avais aucune autre indication Emmett, je te promets, sinon, je ne nous aurai pas fait déménager si souvent. Je suis désolée, nous dit elle à tous les trois.

Cette petite vampire au visage souriant me fait de la peine. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

- Ma dernière vision est la conversation qui va avoir lieu.

- Tu ne les as pas vu venir ? Demande Carlisle.

- Non, rien n'a été prévu, dit-elle. Je l'ai juste vu lorsque Lexie a percuté son père.

- Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ? Demande Jasper.

- Je n'avais pas besoin d'y être.

- Comment marche tes visions ? Demandais-je.

- Je vois vos décisions.

- On le savait, dit Lexie en levant le point en l'air.

- On a fini par comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre avec votre clan.

- Famille, nous dit Carlisle.

- Non, Nous sommes une famille, dis-je en désignant mon mari et ma fille, vous êtes un clan qui ressemble à une famille. Bref, Votre _clan_ nous glissait entre les doigts à quelques jours près. Nous avons donc décidé de ne plus vous chercher. Nous nous sommes installés dans une cabane non là d'ici, pour fêter Noël.

- C'est ma fête préférée, explique Lexie.

- Moi aussi ! Dit Emmett.

- J'avais oublié à quel point vous vous ressembler, soupirais-je.

Naturellement Emmett me prend dans ses bras. Je lui rends son étreinte.

- Ne touche pas à mon mari, salope !

J'avais presque oublié la bonde. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

Jasper doit baisser ses ondes vu qu'elle se relève.

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous étions en couple que j'allais accepter de t'épouser, d'ailleurs, il ne me semble pas que je t'ai offert une bague, qu'importe l'occasion.

- Tu es sorti avec elle ?! Eurk, maman est beaucoup mieux.

- Je sais mon bébé, mais il faut que vous compreniez ce qui s'est passé et ce qu'elle nous a tous dit.

- Tu devais crever ou tu devais rester avec Théodore. Pas nous courir après ! Et tu ne devais pas retrouver ta petite _princesse_, crache-t-elle.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me jeter sur elle et lui décrocher le plus beau coup de point que j'ai donné de toute ma vie. Elle retrouve au sol.

- Qui est Théodore ?

Je leur explique le complot dont nous avons été victime, ainsi que les grandes décisions que nous avons prise après. Ils sont tous silencieux sauf Rosalie qui ricane occasionnellement.

- Tu as tué un vampire qui a de l'expérience en combat ? Impressionnant, commente Jasper.

- Il ne faut jamais mettre une mère en colère.

- J'en prends bonne note.

Emmett en profite pour me reprendre dans ses bras.

- Ne le touche pas, gronde Rosalie.

- Oh bordel, Rosalie, tu vas te la fermer !

Ils sont tous choqués d'entendre mon mari lui parler de la sorte. Bien fait pour la dinde.

- Ouais, c'est ça, dit-elle après le choc passé. Et dans deux minutes vous allez me demander ce qui m'est passé par la tête...

Encore une fois, je m'avance pour la frapper mais Emmett me tient dans ses bras. Je le fusille du regard.

- Ne te méprends pas, je t'ai retrouvé, je ne veux plus te quitter.

Je ne peux que sourire. Je me retiens de tirer la langue vers la blonde, ça serait trop puéril, par contre ça ne dérange pas Lexie de le faire.

- Edward, qu'as tu vu dans sa tête ? Demande mon mari.

- Ferme-là, hurle Rosalie. Ne raconte, rien, je te tuerai sinon !

Edward ne fait pas attention et commence à nous expliquer ce qu'il a entendu.

- Se ne sont que des morceaux, mais je l'ai vu discuter avec un vampire qui doit être âgé vu ses vêtements. Il dit à Rosalie qu'ils peuvent s'associer. Il veut la femme et elle veut l'homme. Rosalie demande ce qu'ils feront du bébé vu qu'elle est enceinte. L'homme...

- Théodore.

- Théodore dit qu'il y a la femme du médecin qui est une vampire, elle a des vu sur le bébé. Il ne sera pas un problème.

Pendant le discourt d' Edward, Emmett a raffermi sa prise sur ma taille. Le fait d'entendre notre histoire me rempli de tristesse. C'est comme si je revivais tous ces drames mais avec un angle différent.

Jasper fronce les sourcils en fixant la blonde.

- Elle déborde de fierté et de bonheur.

- J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais ! Et je t'ai eu Emmett.

Edward écarquille les yeux.

- Qui a-t-il ? Demande Esmé.

- Elle vient de penser à un ours.

- Les hommes m'ont dit qu'ils avaient trouvé des poils d'ours.

Personne ne comprend ce qu'il vient faire là. Rosalie ricane mais elle semble avoir tous les indices.

- Je ne vois rien, elle est douée pour cacher ses pensées.

- Je sais comment la faire parler, nous dit Alice.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est extrême ? demande Edward.

- Non, dit elle ferme.

- Tu sais qu'en faisant ça, tu fais un pas de plus dans la direction opposé.

- Il y en a déjà trop, le retour en arrière est impossible. Je savais depuis quelque temps. J'en ai profité et c'est l'important.

- Pourquoi es ce que je ne comprends rien ?

- Ça leur arrive souvent de parler par énigme. On s'y habitue.

Alice s'approche de la blonde avec un briquet.

- Parle, lui dit-elle.

Rosalie regarde le briquet et frissonne de peur mais elle ne dit rien. Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Après tout ce n'est pas bon pour elle.

Alice lui brûle les cheveux, Rosalie crie et essaye d'éteindre les flammes. Au moment où ça arrive à son crane, Edward jette une bassine d'eau sur Rosalie, éteignant les flammes.

- Il me fallait un appât, il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupons. Sa pouffiasse aurait fait des recherches et Carlisle même dans sa grande _bonté_ m'aurait posé des questions.

- Alors elle a attiré un ours vers lui, il l'a blessé, devinais-je.

- Intelligente petite garce.

- Tu me l'as ramené en me disant qu'il s'était fait attaquer. Tu m'as dit que tu ressentais des choses fortes pour lui comme s'il était indispensable à ta vie.

- Et tu m'as cru sans te poser des questions, ricane-t-elle.

- Se sont les mots que je t'ai dit lorsque tu m'as demandé ce que je ressentais pour Carlisle, explique Esmé.

- Et oui, c'est si facile de vous berner.

- Mais, pourquoi tu n'as pas expliqué ce qui s'était réellement passé ? Demandais-je perdu à Emmett.

- Parce que je l'ai cru. J'ai cru ses mensonges. Je l'ai vu repousser l'ours pour m'emmener.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit après pour que tu ne retournes pas vers nous ? Demandais-je des sanglots dans la voix.

- Elle m'a dit que pendant ma transformation, elle était retournée voir chez moi, elle m'a dit que tu étais mal en point, que tu n'étais pas bien.

- C'est vrai, j'étais au plus mal, dis-je perdu.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle dit la vérité ? Demande Lexie aussi perdu que moi.

Encore une fois, la blonde ricane, à croire qu'elle ne sait faire que ça. Dommage, elle a perdu de sa superbe sans ses cheveux.

- Lorsqu'elle est revenue, je voulais partir te retrouver mais vous m'en avez tous empêcher, gronde Emmett.

Je les fusille tous du regard.

- Jasper et moi n'étions pas là ! Dit Alice amusée.

- Tu l'aurais sûrement tué. Sans le vouloir mais tu l'aurais fait, explique Carlisle.

- Baliverne, je n'aurai jamais pu leur faire de mal !

- Tu aurais été prêt à courir le risque ?

- J'aurai aimé y aller mais bizarrement, je t'ai cru Rosalie – après tout, tu m'avais sauvé la vie - lorsque tu me disais que bientôt tu m'emmènerais les voir. Je te faisais confiance !

- Mais je t'y ais emmené, non ?

- Il était trop tard ! Elles avaient disparu. Elles étaient mortes !

- Et tu étais tout à moi. Elle était sortie de mon chemin. Elle et son mioche.

- Pourquoi n'as tu pas pris l'enfant ? Demande Edward, tu aimes les bébés.

- Oh mais pas le sien, regarde comme elles se ressemblent. Emmett se serait concentré sur sa progéniture et m'aurait mis au second plan. Personne n'a le droit de faire ça ! Je dois être la plus importante !

- Pauvre folle, murmurais-je.

- Et puis, l'autre vampire le voulait. Cela m'arrangeait, dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

- J'ai mis des années avant de céder, explique Emmett.

- Oh, oui tu y pensais toujours, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, elle n'a rien exceptionnelle face à moi, mais j'ai eu ce que je voulais, toi. Tu m'es tombé dans les bras et ça a duré jusqu'à ce que vous vous pointiez et gâchiez tout !

Rosalie est sur son petit nuage mais vu le regard d' Emmett, elle va vite en descendre.

- Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose Rosalie. Oui j'ai cédé. La première raison, c'est que je suis un homme et que j'avais besoin de me soulager. Et oui ma chérie, excuse-moi de l'expression, mais tu n'étais qu'un trou. Quoi ? Je viens d'apprendre que Rosalie a menti, que ma femme et ma fille sont en vie, alors j'ai le droit d'être en colère. Bien, continuons. Et je t'ai cédé parce que tu es son exact opposé. Tu es blonde, grande, superficielle, imbu de toi même. En restant à tes cotés, je savais que jamais je ne pourrais t'aimer. Le seul point commun que vous avez c'est que vous venez de familles aisées. Mais la sienne est parfaite, ils ont rendu leur fille bien élevée, polie, aimante, et surtout qui ne se soucie pas de quel milieu on vient. Encore une fois, tu es tout l'inverse. Toi tu dédaignes les autres, tu aimes leur regard appréciateur pour mieux les rejeter. Tu joues avec les gens comme si tu leur étais supérieure mais la seule chose que tu récoltes, c'est le méprit et la haine. Tu vas être seule et tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi même. Tu as de la chance de ne pas t'être mis les Volturi à dos.

- Ça, ce n'est pas sûr, dit Lexie.

- Pardon ?

- Lorsque maman m'a retrouvé, ma kidnappeuse les avait appelés en disant qu'une vampire voulait lui voler sa fille. Dommage pour eux, maman a eu gain de cause. Démétri est resté avec nous pendant quelques années. Oups, dommage pour toi Rosalie... Parce que tu viens de faire la plus grosse – comment dise les jeunes maintenant - ah oui, la plus gosse boulette de ta vie.

Jasper sourit en coin devant la phrase de ma princesse.

- Vont-ils venir ? Demande Carlisle.

- Non, sauf si nous les appelons.

- Bien.

- Je suis désolé, me dit Emmett.

Avant que je ne lui demande pourquoi, la salle se vide, Edward et Alice traînent Rosalie dehors, Jasper propose son bras pour escorter Lexie dans le jardin où ils se rendent tous.

- Je n'aurai pas du la croire, j'aurai dû faire des recherches, j'aurai dû faire comme toi, me battre pour un petit espoir.

- Ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'y es pour rien. Certes, j'aurai voulu que tu ne la crois pas mais c'est le passé et je sais que tu préfères voir le bon côté des gens Tu as toujours été ainsi et c'est comme ça que tu m'as rendu folle amoureuse de toi. En plus nous sommes réunis, c'est tout ce qui compte. À moins que tu veuilles retourner avec elle ?

- Bien sûr que non, tu es ma femme, tu l'as toujours été et ce n'est pas près de changer. Je t'aime tant Madame McCarty.

- Tu es mon éternité.

Nos lèvres se rapprochent mais ne se touchent pas vraiment, elles se caressent.

- Et puis, qu'est ce que quelques décennies pour notre immortalité. Tu m'as ramené mon bébé, je suis heureux d'être enfin papa même après tant de temps. Notre fille est parfaite.

Il me m'en faut pas plus pour combler le vide qui nous sépare. Nous savourons nos retrouvailles. Chaque geste est un source de bonheur immense.

- Oublions les moments malheureux pour ne se concentrer que sur les bonnes, me propose-t-il.

- Avec toi à mes cotés, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Main dans la main, nous rejoignons les autres qui sont dans le jardin. Lexie et Jasper parlent de Peter et Charlotte. Je suis contente que Lexie s'ouvre aux autres, bien que je ne m'en fasse pas pour elle, elle est du genre sociable.

- Je suis contente pour vous ! Nous dit Alice en nous sautant dans les bras. Si j'avais eu cette vision de vous deux, c'est nous qui serions venu à votre rencontre.

- Tu ne le penses pas, dit Edward amusé.

- Non, je les aurai laissé venir vers nous mais ce n'est qu'un simple détail technique. Bref. C'est bien pour vous deux, vous trois. Emmett est vraiment heureux.

Je me colle contre le torse de mon mari. Lexie nous rejoint et serre son père de l'autre côté.

C' est au tour de notre fille de se retrouver dans les bras d' Alice qui lui murmure de prendre soin de Jasper. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais vu l'air gêné de ma fille, je pense qu'elle a compris.

Es ce que Jasper est à Lexie ce qu' Emmett est à mes yeux ?

**OoO**

**Voilà la fin du trois, il ne reste plus que le chapitre 4 et c'est la fin de l'histoire. **


	4. Chapter 4

**réponses : **

**Guest : **Par rapport à ma fiction, ou par rapport aux autres ? J'ai essayé de ne pas faire trop répétitif dans son discourt.**  
**

**Pompei : **C'est tout ? C'est déjà pas mal de se mettre à trois vampires sur 3 humains. Le complot n'est pas tombé que sur Bella mais sur toute la famille. Non pas de lien de parenté, bien que ça aurait pu être une bonne idée. Seulement, ce n'est pas la mienne. Pourquoi eux ? L'idée m'est avant tout venu des livres lorsque Rosalie trouve Emmett. J'ai juste imaginé sa vie humaine et j'aime le couple Bella / Emmett, et n'étant pas fan des OC, mon choix était vite fait. Après si tu veux une réponse et bien, je crois l'avoir expliqué dans la fiction, même si ce n'est pas écrit avec des mots simples.  
**  
**

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Merci à tous de m'avoir lu.**

**Chapitre 4**

_Es ce que Jasper est à Lexie ce qu' Emmett est à mes yeux ?_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward et Alice reviennent sans la blonde. Je doute qu'ils l'aient tué. Cela m'aurait fait plaisir mais ça ne serait pas correct. Juste pour Emmett. Certes, je la haïs mais elle a passé du temps avec lui et quoi qu'il en dise, il a fini par s'attacher à elle. Garce ou pas. Il ne se serait jamais énervé contre elle s'il avait été complètement indifférent.

Le _père _de cette _ famille _ nous propose de retourner à l'Intérieur. Lexie et moi le regardons de travers.

- Pourquoi ferions-nous une telle chose ? Ce n'est pas comme si le froid nous gênait.

Lexie et sa délicatesse. Je vois qu'ils sont tous plus où moins mal à l'aise.

- Nous avons l'habitude de nous fondre parmi les humains, explique la _mère_.

Lexie pouffe de rire mais je lui gronde dessus.

- Et ! Toi aussi tu envies de te moquer, boude-t-elle.

- Peut-être mais c'est irrespectueux. Je trouve cela risible, c'est vrai mais c'est leur mode de vie, donc, tant que nous serons avec eux, nous ferons comme ils veulent.

Lexie me regarde horrifiée.

- On va devoir manger des animaux ? Dit-elle paniquée.

- Non, la rassure son père.

- Ouf.

Sa réaction nous fait tous rire.

- Bien, si vous voulez entrer, dit le _père_ .

Pendant que nous dirigeons vers la maison, la main d' Emmett dans la mienne, j'entends Alice dire à Esmé que ce n'est pas une bonne idée mais celle-ci ne semble pas être d'accord.

Qu'importe.

- Où est Rosalie, demande Carlisle.

- Partie se calmer, dit Edward.

- Bien.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Continue-t-il.

Emmett, Lexie et moi grondons fortement. Je vois Jasper se mettre en position, comme pour nous défendre. Carlsle semble étonné de notre comportement. Je ne suis pas pour la faire souffrir mais de là à avoir de la compassion pour elle, il ne faut pas pousser.

- Vous plaisantez. Cette garce vous a menti et trahi pendant des années et vous êtes inquiet pour elle ? Je ne crois pas que nous allons rester ici.

Je commence à me diriger vers la sortie. Là, c'est manquer de respect à notre famille. Emmett me retient par le poignet et me supplie du regard de rester pour essayer de les comprendre.

Je lui souris. De toute façon, je ne pourrai pas lui refuser quoi que se soit, surtout après tant d'années de séparation.

- Pardon, ne le prenez pas mal mais comprenez que Rosalie fait partie de la famille et nous y sommes attachés.

- Et vous Mr, comprenez que cette vampire s'est alliée avec d'autres pour briser une famille humaine juste pour un _caprice_. Alors j'ai le droit d'avoir l'envie de lui arracher la tête. Elle a retiré à un père le droit de voir grandir sa fille. Alors maintenant, expliquez à Emmett que ce n'est pas si grave s'il a été privé de sa femme et de son bébé et qu'il ne faut pas en vouloir à la pauvre petite fille pourrie gâtée.

Mes dernières paroles sont mélangés de grondements. Je lui ai presque craché du venin à la figure.

Le vampire en face de moi regarde Emmett et s'excuse du regard. Connerie.

- Et si vous nous parliez de ce que vous avez fait avant de nous voir, dit Alice souriante.

Elle entraîne Lexie de force vers le canapé. Je gronde légèrement mais mon mari me calme en posant sa main sur mon dos.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être entourée de vampire mais cela va bien se passer. Alice est une excentrique mais adorable.

Je le laisse m'entraîner vers le canapé où est ma fille. Je les vois s'asseoir et se comporter comme des humains, sauf Jasper qui reste debout à se comporter comme un vampire. Quelque part, cela me rassure. Je me sens moins exclu parce que, même Emmett est si humain.

Lexie et moi, même si nous apprécions une petite maison, nous comportons comme des vampires. Nous sommes dehors, nous restons debout des jours durant comme nous pouvons rester allongées.

Eux, ils sont si humanisés, c'est perturbant. Je pense que Lexie en vient à la même conclusion.

Je vais pour la réprimander, elle va déclencher des conflits, mais Esmé ouvre la bouche.

- Vous ne devriez pas gronder après elle comme ça.

Je vois Emmett secouer la tête de droite à gauche. Même après autant d'années, on se connaît aussi bien.

Je me lève d'un bon et viens me planter devant elle. Je pose mes mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil sur lequel elle est assise.

- Ne me dites jamais comment élever ma fille, dis-je d'une voix hachée.

Je vois la peur dans ses yeux, elle se ratatine dans son siège.

- Esmée ne voulait pas dire de telles choses, la défend son compagnon.

- Très bien, dis-je en me tournant vers lui. Ne me dite pas comment un vampire doit se comporter parce qu'apparemment vous ne le savez pas.

Emmett se redresse, fier de moi. Lexie se retient de sautiller partout. Je lève les yeux devant leur comportement.

- Bien, nous avons suffisamment abusé de votre gentillesse, dis-je.

Je fais tout pour cacher mon sourire amusé. C'est tellement humain de dire ça.

- Nous allons retourner chez nous.

Lexie me regarde horrifiée et s'accroche au bras de son père. Emmett semble en conflit. Je m'approche et lui prends la main.

- Nous allons dans notre petit cabane, tu fais comme tu veux mais même si nous avons un peu de mal avec tout ça, je sais que tu les apprécies et je ne veux pas interférer dans tes connaissances. Donc, tu fais comme tu veux.

Une seconde plus tard, la bouche d' Emmett est sur la mienne.

- Tu es tellement parfaite, souffle-t-il contre ma bouche.

- Tu ne diras pas ça dans 50 ans.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu es ma femme et je t'aime que tu sois humaine ou vampire.

- Ou logez-vous ? Demande Jasper.

- A quelques kilomètres. Tu veux venir visiter ? Demande Lexie.

Je me blottis contre le torse de mon mari et observe ma fille faire du charme à un vampire qui a combattu beaucoup de vampires, enfin je suppose vu le nombre de cicatrices qu'il a.

Es ce qu'il est sûr ? Es ce qu'il fera du mal à mon bébé ?

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger, dit-il poliment.

Lexie et Jasper me regardent, ma fille me supplie du regard.

- Tu es le bienvenu.

Je sens de la gratitude venir de je ne sais trop où mais en voyant le sourire moqueur de Jasper, je pense que ça vient de lui.

Au moins un vampire qui comprend que l'on demande avant de venir sur un territoire.

Les Cullen ont beaucoup de terrain mais cette cabane n'avait aucune odeur.

- Bien, allons-y ! Au revoir, sourit Lexie aux autres Cullen, faisant clairement comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas invités.

Ma fille prend le bras de Jasper et celui de son père pour se diriger vers la sortie.

- Nous nous verrons plus tard. Et merci pour votre aide dans les bois.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas pour la fuite ?

- Non Alice, je te l'ai dit. Tu protèges ta famille et je suis bien placée pour comprendre.

Elle me sourit rassurée.

- À dans 2 jours, sourit Alice.

- Une vision ?

- Oui.

- Bien.

Je rejoins les 3 vampires dehors. Il ne nous faut que quelques minutes pour arriver à la maison. Il n'y a que deux pièces, une grande pièce principale et une salle bain rudimentaire inutile.

Il y a un vieux canapé qui a vu de meilleurs jours et notre sapin. Nous avons réparé les fuites d'air, parce que c'est parfois embêtant de toujours sentir le vent sur notre peau.

- Joli sapin, dit Emmett.

- Merci, dis-je doucement.

- Ce n'est pas votre maison tout confort, mais on y est bien, explique Lexie.

- C'est très bien, rassure Jasper.

- La technologie ne vous manque pas ? Demande Emmett.

Jasper lève les yeux et marmonne un « lui et ses jeux ». Nous le regardons, curieuses. Emmett fait une tête de petit garçon prit en faute.

- Ça passe le temps, boude-t-il.

- Tu as retrouvé ta femme, joue avec elle, se moque Jasper.

Lexie grimace, moi, si je pouvais rougir, j'aurai le visage très coloré. Emmett gronde amusé mais me prend dans ses bras.

- Je te dirai bien de te trouver une vampire pour t'amuser maintenant que toi et Alice s'est fini mais vu qu'il n'y a que ma fille dans le coin... C'est mon bébé, elle est trop jeune.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, Lexie et Jasper sont gênés. Je comprends de plus en plus de chose mais mon mari ne semble pas être comme moi.

- Oh mais je dois acheter vos cadeaux, dit Lexie, sa gêne complètement disparue.

- Ce n'est pas la peine.

- Mais si, tout vas bien se passer.

Je n' aime pas la savoir loin de moi.

- Je vais l'accompagner. Elle sera en sécurité avec moi, dit Jasper.

- Prends soin de ma fille, ordonne Emmett.

Jasper fait un signe positif de la tête. Lexie prend l'argent et part en courant, Jasper sur ses talons. Même s'il semble être un vampire fort, je ne peux pas calmer mon inquiétude.

Maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux, la gêne se rajoute à mes sentiments. Tout est confus en moi. Je sursaute lorsque mon mari caresse ma joue.

- Jasper n' jamais perdu combat. Lexie est en sécurité, puis, je ne laisserai pas ma fille avec un homme en qui je n'ai pas confiance. Surtout que je viens juste de vous retrouver.

J'acquiesce, légèrement rassurée, mais mon instinct de mère est toujours présent. Prudemment, je me blottis dans ses bras et enfouis mon nez contre son torse pour respirer son odeur. Je sens son visage dans mes cheveux. Nous profitons de la présence de l'autre.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, il n'y a pas un jour où je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Je m'isolais souvent pour rester avec toi dans mes pensées. Je me demandais comment tu avais vécu ma disparition, la fin de ta grossesse, la joie dans tes yeux en le prenant dans tes bras. Je voulais vraiment ça pour toi. Puis, je t'imaginais vivante, dans la maison que je t'avais construite, avec tes parents pour te soutenir de ma disparition, j'imaginais notre petit garçon grandir et s'épanouir avec une maman aimante. Je t'imaginais heureuse et en bonne santé. Et à côté de ça, lorsqu'elle m'a prévenu de ta mort, je me détestais, tellement, je ne pouvais pas me voir dans un miroir. J'étais vivant et toi, morte, comme notre bébé. J'aurai donné mon éternité contre ta vie.

- Mais je suis vivante, tout ira bien maintenant, dis-je émue.

Si j'étais humaine, mes larmes couleraient sur mes joues.

- Je ne vais plus te lâcher Madame McCarty.

- Et tu n'as pas intérêt, souris-je avant de l'embrasser.

Notre baiser devient vite enflammé. Les mains de mon mari glissent sur mes fesses pour me soulever, je crochète mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille lorsqu'il me soulève et s'assoie sur le canapé, moi, à califourchon sur lui. Je sens à quel point il est heureux mais nous ne faisons rien.

J'ai bien évidemment envie de rattraper nos 70 ans de séparation mais nous devons finir de parler afin de mettre les choses complètement à plat pour repartir sur des bonnes bases. Je me recule et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

- Je t'aime tellement, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point, murmurais-je.

- Tu m'as cherché tout ce temps ? Tu savais que j'étais en vie ?

- Non, je ne savais rien. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai d'abord coursé la blonde qui a volé Lexie.

- C'est là où les Volturi t'ont aidé ?

- Oui et non, je l'avais retrouvé, ils m'ont juste donné gain de cause et m'ont aidé à la détruire, ensuite, nous avons passé du temps avec eux et nous leur rendons visite occasionnellement.

- Comment en êtes vous venu à me chercher.

- Au début, je ne voulais pas.

- Pourquoi, gronde-t-il.

- Comprends-moi.

Je lui prends les deux mains et les presse gentiment.

- Pour moi, tu étais mort, je t'avais enterré. Te chercher aurait été courir après une chimère, j'avais assez souffert, je ne voulais pas avoir d'autres déceptions. Tu comprends ? Je t'aimais tellement que chaque minute loin de toi était douloureux et savoir qu'à chaque nouvelle avancée, on me disait que non, personne ne te connaissait, était trop horrible pour moi. Mais Lexie m'a poussé à continuer, elle voulait tellement te rencontrer. Je lui ai raconté quasiment toute notre vie et ses grands parents lui ont dit à quel point tu étais un homme bon. Puis, elle est comme toi, lorsqu'elle a quelque chose en tête, elle ne l'a pas ailleurs. Même si elle avait des baisses de moral, elle ne le montrait pas et redoublait d'ardeur. Je la suivais sans vraiment y croire, je voulais juste arrêter tout cela. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soufre. Lexie a failli se laisser tenter jusqu'à ce que l'on soit à proximité de vous la première fois. Tu penses bien que ça l'a remotivé. On vous a couru après, la fin tu la connais.

- A-t-elle compris ton raisonnement ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse vraiment comprendre tant qu'elle n'aura pas aimé mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.

- Hein ? Qui ?

Je hausse un sourcil et attends qu'il comprenne.

- Jasper ? Non... C'est Jasper...

- N'est-t-il pas quelqu'un de bien ? Il m'a semblé correct.

- Il l'est, mais, c'est ma petite princesse, je ne la connais pas et il va me la prendre, dit-il jaloux.

Je n'aime pas le voir si triste, cela me brise le cœur. Je me rapproche un peu plus de lui et pose mon front sur le sien.

- Aucun homme ne prendra ta place dans son cœur, je peux t'assurer qu'elle t'aime plus que tout au monde et lorsqu'elle t'assaillira de questions, tu seras content de la mettre dans ses bras.

- Impossible.

- On parie ?

Je lui souris amusée, il fait comme moi. J'adore voir ses fossettes. Mais son sourire tombe rapidement.

- Tu as tellement souffert à cause de ces personnes.

- C'est vrai, je ne souhaite cela à personne, mais maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas moi qui est vécu tout ça. Je me sens complète, toutes les fissures de mon cœur se sont refermées.

- C'est poétique maman, tu as des talents cachés.

Jasper entre suivi de Lexie et pose les paquets au sol. Je me pousse des cuisses de mon mari mais reste blotti contre lui. Emmett fixe Jasper en souriant comme un imbécile. Le vampire blond secoue la tête.

- Cela fait du bien de te voir heureux, commente Jasper.

- Pour ton don d'empathie ?

- Non, pour mon ami.

- La dernière fois que j'étais si heureux s'était le jour ou Bella a accepté de m'épouser.

- Parce qu'après tu m'aimais moins ? M'offusquais-je amusée.

- Et moi, je ne compte pas ? Boude Lexie.

Jasper ricane et attend la réponse de mon mari.

- Lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle me voulait, j'ai su que ma vie et tout ce qui arriverait par la suite serait parfait.

Lexie saute dans les bras de son père pour lui faire un câlin. Je les laisse tranquille et rejoint Jasper pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

- On va faire un tour, lui proposais-je.

- Bien sûr.

Lorsque nous quittons la cabane, Lexie a commencé à poser les questions à son père. Je souris, amusée en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Lexie va découvrir son père mais, je vais découvrir un nouveau Emmett, dit le blond.

- Il était comment avec vous ?

- Au début, je ne sais pas. Alice et moi avons rejoint les Cullen. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que qu'il m'a dit. Il était triste, en colère contre lui-même. Ton mari voit le bon côté des gens, c'est pour cela qu'il les a crus. Ils font tellement famille parfaite que c'est dur de ne pas les croire.

- Tu sembles avoir de la rancœur.

- Je tue des animaux, je crève de faim depuis 60 ans, et j'ai du mal à rester en présence des humains alors qu'avant, je supportais.

- C'est une obligation, ce régime alimentaire ?

- Ils vont te dire non mais oui.

Je grimace mais m'abstiens de tout commentaire. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie.

- Emmett sait voir le bon côté de la vie. Alors il a profité de ce qu'on lui a donné.

- Es ce qu'il l'a aimé ?

- Tu poses la question mais tu connais la réponse.

- Je sais mais je voulais une confirmation, c'est légitime d'avoir de légers doutes.

- Même s'il avait eu des sentiments pour elle, il aurait tout oublié pour toi.

- Comme tu oublierais une femme pour ma fille ?

Il se stoppe et me fixe. Je sais que j'ai tapé dans le mille.

- Crois-tu que tu vas prendre le cœur de mon bébé sans que je ne le vois ?

- Non M'dame.

Devant le sérieux de Jasper, je ne peux que sourire. Il comprend ma position et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Es-ce trop de te demander de te parler de toi ? Demandais-je prudemment.

Je suis un vampire, je sais garder mes distances. Jasper fait un signe négatif et me raconte dans les grandes lignes sa vie humaine et sa vie vampirique. Ainsi que sa rencontre avec Charlotte et Peter puis sa rencontre avec Alice et le reste des Cullen.

- C'est toi le vampire que Charlotte et Peter connaissent ?

- Tu les connais ?

- Oui, c'est eux qui nous ont dit de vous trouver.

- Il faudra que je les remercie.

- Moi aussi, souris-je.

Nous marchons dans les bois sans but. Je pense à ce qui s'est passé ces dernières heures. J'analyse tout, chaque geste, chaque parole. Même si des choses ne m'ont pas plus, il est ressorti des choses très positive qui surpasse toute le reste. Après tout, la détermination de Lexie nous a conduit à notre famille, notre bonheur. Et même si elle ne l'avait pas prévu, un compagnon. Je suis heureuse pour mon bébé.

- Je suis vraiment heureux que vous soyez réuni, vous êtes une vraie famille.

- Merci, mais toi aussi tu en fais partie. Enfin si tu le veux. Nous ne t'obligeons à rien.

Il m'envoie sa gratitude en faisant un sourire tordu.

- Je vais aller chasser, si tu souhaites rentrer, dis-je.

- Es ce que je peux t'accompagner ?

- Bien sûr, souris-je. Allons les prévenir.

On court vers la cabane, rejoindre Lexie qui assaille toujours son père de questions qui y répond avec joie. Lorsque je leur informe de mes projets, ils décident de venir avec Jasper et moi.

Emmett et moi courrons main dans la main. On se jette des coups d'oeil régulier en se souriant.

Une fois en ville, nous trouvons rapidement notre dîner dans une rue malfamée. Jasper savoure le sang sous le regard attendri de Lexie qui a ses dents plantées dans la jugulaire un dealer. Moi aussi je me jette sur mon repas.

Emmett veut garder son régime donc, il nous attend patiemment. Malgré le sang, il ne bronche pas, même si ses yeux deviennent légèrement plus foncés. Je n'aime pas le fait qu'il tue des animaux mais je pense qu'il veut garder un lien avec les Cullen.

**OoO**

Cela fait plusieurs mois qu' Emmett et Jasper nous rejoint. Nous avons décidé de trouver une petite maison pour que chacun est son intimité. Pour le moment Lexie et Jasper ont chacun leur chambre mais ils passent de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Emmett et moi avons retrouvé notre complicité et notre amour.

Nous rendons souvent visite au Cullen, enfin Emmett et Jasper parce que Lexie et moi avons du mal. Jasper commence lui aussi à saturer vu qu'il a repris son régime naturel, ce qui a choqué le « chef » et énervé Jasper vu qu'il veut le faire revenir sur le « bon » chemin.

Rosalie avait disparu pour quelques mois mais elle est revenue quasiment comme si rien ne s'était passé sauf que tout le monde a des griefs contre elle. Elle a même essayé de s'approcher d' Emmett mais lorsque je lui suis rentrée dedans la faisant traverser deux murs, elle est restée à sa place, pour le moment...

Emmett et moi sortons d'un de nos moments d'intimité lorsque nous sentons des odeurs de vampires. Il se met à gronder fortement pour expliquer aux intrus que nous les avons entendu et que nous sommes disposés à nous battre si besoin.

Mon mari continue de tuer Bambi mais il a pris des attitudes de vampires sauf quand il joue à la console...

Plus les vampires avancent, plus je souris et Emmett gronde. Je lui pique une chemise et enfile un de mes shorts.

Jasper entre rapidement dans la pièce, aussi inquiet que mon mari.

- Maman ! Hurle Lexie. On a de la visite.

- J'arrive, criais-je en souriant.

Emmett me retient par le poignet lorsque je passe devant lui pour accueillir nos invités. Je fronce les sourcils devant sa poigne, il me relâche rapidement, tout penaud.

- Tout va bien, le rassurais-je en lui caressant la joue.

Lorsque nos invités sont à une cinquantaine de mètres de la maison, je me précipite à vitesse vampirique vers nos invités et saute dans les bras d'un vampire mâle qui me réceptionne sans soucis et me serre dans ses bras.

- Salut beauté, me dit-il après m'avoir fait un câlin.

Un grondement répond à sa place. Je me retourne vers Emmett qui est prêt à bondir sur mon ami.

- Quoi ? Tu es bien sorti avec une traînée blonde pendant 60 ans.

Tous les vampires présents ricanent sauf Emmett qui hausse les épaules, finalement amusé.

- Et je ne gronde pas à chaque fois que tu lui parles, dis-je en restant dans les bras de mon ami, forcement vuu que la plus part du temps, je ne suis pas avec eux.

Certes, je l'ai envoyé à travers un mur, une des rares fois où je l'ai recroisé - parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle le touche – elle l'a assez fait - mais ils discutent... Disons qu'ils échangent quelques mots.

- Toi et _lui _? Vous êtes... Sortis ensemble ?

C'est Démétri qui prend la parole.

- C'est ton mari ?

- Oui, dis-je en souriant.

Démétri m'observe en silence faisant siffler Emmett. Je ne dis rien, aimant son côté possessif et je comprends qu'il n'aime pas que je me retrouve dans les bras d'un autre, mais mon ami m'a manqué. Vraiment.

- Tu es resplendissante.

- Merci.

- Et moi, je n'ai pas le doit à un bonjour ? Demande Lexie.

Démetri se détache de moi pour dire bonjour à ma fille, j'en profite pour dire bonjour aux jumeaux qui me charrient.

- Ta famille est complète, commente Démétri. Tu le mérites.

Je lui fais mon sourire le plus reconnaissant avant de leur proposer de visiter la maison.

Même s'ils sont mes amis, ils restent les Volturi. Il faut leur montrer qu'on ne complote pas contre eux.

Une fois détachée de mon ex-petit ami, mon mari se précipite vers moi et pose un bras possessif autour de ma taille. Je lui souris amoureusement.

Lors de la visite, Emmett est obligé de laisser sortir sa curiosité. Après on se demande pourquoi Lexie pose autant de questions...

- Alors, comme ça, toi et ma femme êtes sortis ensemble ?

- Jaloux ? Demande Démétri en haussant un sourcil, clairement amusé.

Je le frappe sur le bras.

- Quelque temps, dit Démétri sans émotion.

- Tu l'as aimé, me demande Emmett triste et inquiet.

- Rien en comparaison de ce que je ressens pour toi.

Je me rapproche de lui pour l'embrasser.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Uniquement toi dans mon cœur.

- Donc ?

- Je t'aime ma femme.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime mon mari.

Les Volturi restent quelques jours pour parler de nos retrouvailles avec Emmett et un avertissement pour Rosalie – elle n'a rien fait de répréhensible mais elle a eu sacrément peur lorsqu'ils sont arrivés - avant de retourner en Italie. Les garçons sont soulagés.

- Plus d'ex à sortir de ton placard ? Demande Emmett.

Lexie lève les yeux au ciel.

- Voyons mon papa d'amour, maman n'aime que toi et moi, je vous aime tous les deux.

Lexie vient nous faire un câlin de famille comme elle aime les appeler. Et comme à chaque fois, Emmett entraîne Jasper dans notre accolade.

Nous sommes, dorénavant, une famille unie et heureuse, pour l'éternité.

**OoO**

**FIN  
OoO**

**La prochaine fiction sera un CrossOver avec Hermione et Jasper. Les Cullen arrivent à Poudlard pour aider dans la guerre qui fait rage entre les sorciers.**

**Premier chapitre dans 15 jours.**

**hp-drago**


End file.
